Back Then The Rules Didn't Play
by AwesomeAssassin
Summary: Best friend, Lover, now death. Edward and Bella never had it worse. Love was never so hard, when you can't kiss. Kissing kills, but would it be worth it? Lots of fluff. EXB Includes Emmett dancing in underwear! Must read! Now! Updates every day mostly !
1. I give you love, be careful, its fragile

Elizabeth clutched my hand as if she was holding on for dear life, which I was sure she was. Doctor Cullen had told us grimly that she didn't have long too live. I would have thought she would want Edward with her, but she had seen Doctor Cullen first, then me. Why?

I sat beside Elizabeth with deep sorrow in my eyes. Because of how close I was too Edward, she was like a mother too me.

"Ah, Bella, you are like the daughter I never had." Elizabeth told me weakly before coughing. "I don't have long left." She told herself.

"I'll go get Edward…" I offered.

"No!" she coughed. "No I need to talk to you. After I'm gone, you'll be the only family Edward has left. Please, Bella, I'm begging you. Please look after my Edward."

"Of course, Elizabeth. He means the world to me." I assured her.

She coughed once more. It would take an idiot not too realize how sick she was. "Do you promise me, Bella? I need him too be safe. Even in the afterlife."

I looked into her eyes. "I swear, I would do anything for him. I promise."

She smiled weakly, like she was trying to do something, but when she failed, she collapsed back on her pillow.

"You can send him in now."

I nodded and let her hand go. I made no noise as I moved outside the door and closed it behind me. I walked over too Edward, who was anxiously leaning on the hospital wall.

"You can go in and see her." I told him. He nodded in relief and walked towards the door, pausing when he realized I didn't come.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I had my talk. It's your turn now. I'll…give you some privacy."

He nodded, his emerald green eyes piercing into me a second more before hurrying to see his mother.

The real reason I didn't want to come in was sick, so I couldn't tell him. That would just be the worst thing I could ever do to him.

I didn't want to see her die.

I didn't want to feel her hand around mine slip away as she did. Her eyes close. The sheet pulled up in front of her face. I couldn't stand it, so I followed Edward's path and leaned against the wall just outside the door.

I hated the hospital. So many unnecessary deaths. So many sick people. It was terrible.

But I cared about Elizabeth, and Edward. They were like my second family. My first even. I'd stay strong for them.

Edward came out of the room just minutes after he came in, a grim look on his face. When he saw me, he gave me a sad 'trying to stay strong' smile and spoke quietly.

"She's gone." He barely whispered.

My heart stopped a beat before I wrapped my arms around his body in a hug. He hugged me back.

This was the type of relationship we had. Sure there was a time where either one of us had thought about dating. Heck, I still thought about it. But we needed each other like we had all our lives, like this. Just best friends getting through a worse than bad time.

And right now, he needed me more.

"C'mon," I whispered in his ear. "Let's go home. I'm sure Mom won't mind if you stay."

He nodded and gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

I took his hand in mine with an encouraging smile and led him through the hospital. We gave a small thanks as we past Doctor Cullen who was just on his way in.

We were fine. Edward and I went to his mother's short but respectful funeral, but he did not shed one tear. I was sure he might be holding it in. Tears fell down my face silently, and he wiped them away with his thumb, a small smile placed on his face.

Every morning before Elizabeth's death, I would always wake up excited to see his smile. The one that was warm and genuine. I had seen it every day of my entire life. From when he was sick and I brang soup around, to jokes and laughter. The genuine ones, with no sadness.

Today was the first day in seventeen years I did not get one of those smiles.

And it got worse.

Edward had fallen for the Spanish Influenza. Doctor Cullen had come by my house with the news, and I broke down crying.

Almost no one survived the Spanish Influenza.

I rushed over to the hospital at seven at night. I ran straight to his room, only to be held up by a nurse.

"Only family visitors allowed." She said.

"I'm the only family he's got." I told her, feeling a stab as I repeated Elizabeth's words.

I was let in, and I ran right too Edward's side.

"Edward." I sobbed.

"Shh…" came through his tight lips. His thumb was rubbing my hand.

"Edward you can't die." I sobbed before I could stop myself. "I l-"

"Miss Swan?" Doctor Cullen came through the door.

I wiped my tears away with the other hand that he was rubbing before facing the doctor. "May I speak with you?"

I looked at Edward one last time before taking my hand away from his and following Doctor Cullen into the foyer. I thought he would talk to me there, but he kept me going and into his office. He closed the door behind us.

"Miss Swan, are you related too Edward?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not technically. But I'm the only family he has. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

He looked skeptical. "What would you be willing to trade for his life?"

I took a second take. "There's a way to save him?" I asked.

Doctor Cullen hesitated, then nodded.

"Anything." I said. "Anything and everything." I gushed.

He leaned on his desk, half sitting on it. He refused to look at me.

"I can give you two options…"

"And I can give you a third." Someone said in the doorway. He looked heavenly, like a god.

Doctor Cullen looked at the man, then smiled ear too ear.

"My two options are let him die…" I flinched. "Or keep him…..breathing."

I looked at him. "You didn't say alive." I told him. "So dead, but breathing?"

He looked at me. "You're very observant." He approved. I raised my eyebrows and he sighed. "I'm a…..vampire."

I laughed. "A vampire…" I looked at him. "You're not kidding. A vampire? Really? Shouldn't you be trying to kill me now?"

I meant it as a joke, but Doctor Cullen didn't laugh.

"Doctor Cullen…."

"Call me Carlisle."

I sighed. "Carlisle….I'm willing to do whatever it is too keep him alive and happy."

I looked to the guy in the door I had almost forgotten about.

"What's your option?"

He smiled. "Well Carlisle hasn't explained what being a vampire means." I waited. "And it means you won't be able to see him anymore. Edward. He'd be too dangerous to you human."

"Not allowed to see him?" I asked.

He nodded. "But then you could take my option. You'd be able to see him, there's just one condition."

"Anything." I repeated.

"You die before he does." He said slowly.

I took a deep breath in. "Deal."

He smiled. "Welcome, Angel."

With that, I was thinking I had done something wrong.

"You won't be able too talk to him again, not for a while, so make the most of this. Get in, say your goodbye, then Carlisle will do his thing. You will come with me too heaven and we'll get you started."

I nodded. I wouldn't be able to communicate with him for a long time. I played that over in my head.

"How long is a while?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Until we think its safe enough."

He pushed me through the door and I was facing Edward. I sucked up my tears and walked over to his bed.

"Hello." He said weakly.

One tear escaped, which he caught.

"Even deadly sick, and your still looking out for me." I joked sadly.

He smiled, but was not sad. Just weak. I would be looking out for my smiles in the years too come.

I placed a hand on the side of his face, and lowered myself in to kiss his forehead. I left my lips there for a long while then let him go. I starred into his emerald eyes for a moment longer then pushed away from him.

"Why does it feel like your saying goodbye?" he asked, stronger than Elizabeth.

I was standing in the doorway now. "Because your smart, Edward. I love you. I'll always be there."

I left eh room, tears streaming from my eyes when he couldn't see me anymore. I had to keep reminding myself why I was doing this.

For his happiness. He would be happy, right? Who wouldn't want eternity?

I heard his scream and I knew that Carlisle had started.


	2. I'll tell you a secret, i'm an angel

Ninety four years seems like a long time when you hide in the shadows, unsuspecting. I've kept the secret, much to my discomfort. I hate it, but I have no choice.

Not anymore.

I saw the Cullen family grow after Edward. Rosalie joined after Esme. Emmett came in after a bear attack. And Alice and Jasper came in from battle. Interesting characters, I must admit, and I really liked them, but I was sworn to protect Edward. I could never forget that.

"She's out here somewhere. We've just got to find her." Edward whispered to his family.

I crouched stealthily behind a rock, ready to attack. They killed James, my werewolf friends killed Laurent, and now Victoria was last. But she was quicker than any of them. They would really need my help.

And all this time they thought they were doing such a good job by themselves. So clueless.

Honestly, I was a little peeved at Edward. Not once in ninety four year did he ever smile. He never smiled anymore, not unless something was in pain. He pained my heart.

"Shh…" Emmett anticipated. "she's coming."

That was my cue. I had no shoes on, and only tight clothes on. I crouched even lower, like doing the splits, waiting for my chance.

I crouched down to the earth because thanks too Steve, my higher angel, I could now control the seven elements that made this world. I could sense what she was doing. I would fight her my own way.

"Well, well, well, Cullen's. Still fighting?"

I blew a gust of wind at her, sending her straight into a tree. I heard each of them gasp, apart from Carlisle.

"What are you doing to me!?" she shrieked as I threw her into yet another rock.

Emmett laughed. "We're not doing anything, are we?"

No one gave a reply.

As soon as I dropped Victoria, she ran away, and I had a feeling she wouldn't be attacking again soon. I ran off too, and I heard footsteps behind me. I quickened the pace.

"Edward!" Carlisle called out. "Leave it!"

The footsteps behind me stopped, and I sighed. Thank you Carlisle.

I arrived at their house before they did. I peeked at them from behind a corner, and Edward was very skeptical. He was watching out for me.

And there were only six of them.

Before I cold move, a strong hand clamped on my mouth and one around my body in a tight cage. I struggled and tried to pull out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge. My wings wouldn't even break me free. I started screaming, which came out muffled. But vampires could hear me.

Carlisle could hear me.

"I CAUGHT HER!" Emmett screamed.

They all came running, Carlisle looking devastated.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

I rolled my eyes too tell him it was alright. I couldn't move any other part of my body without setting him on fire.

When Edward rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Let her mouth go." Carlisle told him.

I breathed again.

"Why were you spying on us!?" Emmett screamed into my ear.

"Because I wasn't expecting to get caught." I mumbled, and the hand came over my mouth again.

"Let her go." Carlisle instructed.

"She'll escape!" Emmett argued.

"No, she won't."

I pulled free of his hand. "_She'll_ be very mad if you don't let me go!"

Emmett wasn't happy about letting me go, but he did as Carlisle ordered, holding onto only one of my arms.

"He told you to let me go, not take my arm off!" I shouted at him.

"Oh you wanna dance, little spy?!" he said.

"Bring it!"

We were pulled apart by Carlisle, and we turned our backs too each other.

"Would everyone relax?" he told them. "She isn't a spy."

"Then what is she?" Edward asked for the first time, looking straight at me. I expected to see his emerald green eyes again, but there was a surprisingly lack of green anywhere. Just gold. Almost black.

"She's our guardian angel."

Gasps exploded through the room.

_PLEASE REVIEW! PWEEAASE?! I'll be your best friend…._


	3. The truth never hurt so bad

I had said repeatedly that I hated going indoors. That was just an instinct, and Carlisle respected that, but Emmett hadn't taken in Carlisle's information about me, so he was still on the fact that i was a spy. I couldn't convince him, but at least Carlisle knew.

And Edward didn't talk, not anymore. He only stared at me, deepness in his eyes. How I wished i could just run to him, jump into his arms. But i knew i wasn't going to be welcome here, not by his standerds.

I itched my arm as i sat on their couch, Jasper holding my arm on one side, Emmett on the other. Alice and Rosalie were standing at either exit. Edward was quietly observing in the corner. And Esme was holding onto Carlisle's arm, as if she was scared of what might happen. In truth, i was too.

"Carlisle, explain." Edward said stiffly, again not looking at him. I refused too meet his accusing eyes.

Carlisle looked at me. "Would you like me too? Or you?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second, then nodded too him to continue. He nodded back.

"You remember the story of Edward, and how he came to be what he is. I wasn't telling the complete truth when i retold the story. There was one other person." he paused not knowing how to continue.

"He gave me two options, and Steve gave me a third." i spoke in, drawing heads too me. "Let him die, let him go with Carlisle..." i hesitated. "Or become his guardian."

I was stressing out from suffocation. My breathing had become so hard i thought i might faint.

"Carlisle." Alice said, looking at me.

"May i leave?" i asked.

"Of course." Carlisle said, then stopped saying more. My eyes were on my charge. On Edward.

"She is your guardian Edward," Carlisle explained. "She can only listen to you."

He looked at me, and for the first time since i was dragged inside, i looked him in the eye. He gave only a second hesitation before nodding too me.

I pulled away from Jasper and Emmett, surprising them with my determination strength. I walked out of the house and into the garden, Esme following me. She had no instructions too do so.

I placedc my hand on the closest tree, drawing energy from it. Indoors i could not breathe properly. I needed the grass on my feet, and the sun above me.

I looked over the garden, and i had too say, it was beautiful. Well, it would be, if not for two dead trees in the middle of the garden. Esme saw my eyes direct and sighed.

"I tried everything to keep them alive. I can't do anything else."

I walked over to the trees without a word and placed a hand on each of them. I felt them, their bark, their roots. It was a simple, common problem.

"They don't have enough water access." i told her.

"But i give them plenty of water..."

I shook my head. "I know that, but its not the problem. They have plenty of water, they just can't access it. I can fix this, if you want." i offered.

She said nothing, but i placed my hands on the trees and looked into them. No humans knew about this problem, but they couldn't do anything anyway. I reached the roots with my mind and broke the access point.

I bent the water to go inside the plant, bringing it instantly too life. I heard a happy gasp, and i was suddenly being hugged from behind.

"Thank you." Esme laughed, then moved too the trees to inspect them. "They're very beautiful."

"You're welcome." i nodded, smiling.

Esme looked at me, then past me, and her smile faded. I looked to where her eyes were, and understood completely.

Edward.

"I'll.....leave you too it." Esme said hesitantly before running inside.

I turned my whole body too face Edward, and i sighed. Was he going to continue?

"Please explain." he said shortly.

"Explain what? I thought Carlisle did...."

He shook his head, and i sighed.

"Fine, you really want to know? I'll tell you. You were my _best friend _Edward. I didn't want to loose you. I never wanted to loose you, and this was the only way i could keep you.

"It was selfish, i know that now. But i was young, and i thought that as soon as i was able too, i would come into your arms, and it would all be fixed. I thought we'd go back to the way we were ninety four years ago. Where i would wake up every morning and run too see that warm smile, that glitter in your eyes, your-" i paused. I was no good with words, even after years of practicing.

"But i see now things have changed. People change, i guess i never thought about that. Whatever you left back in the ninteenth century, the thing that gave you your smile, its gone. I really wish it was back.

"I went through all those years in the shadows. When Esme came in, and Rosalie. And Emmett. And Jasper and Alice. When you left Carlisle for ten years. In Denali. I went through it all seeing you get better and better, but not once did i ever get a smile. It was killing me too think that i had done something wrong. And i think i did, coming back.

"So I'll keep my job, for Carlisle. It was a stupid mistake thinking what i was, but i'll accept it now. So go on living your life like i'm not here, cause you'll forget again anyway."

I turned too the trees and ran. I was faster than any vampire in the world, so even if he wanted someone to come after me, they wouldn't be able too catch me.

And when i thought i was far enough away, i weeped. That might have been one of the hardest things i could ever do. I couldn't do this anymore.

I had thought it would be better to come out in the daylight, but the shadows looked so much more promising now.


	4. Regretting my choices Damn it!

"Bella, what are you still doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Here as in your garden, or here as in on this earth? I would have thought you'd know why I was here. You were there-"

"Here as in my garden." He corrected.

"Do you not want me here…?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "No! No, no, no, I mean," he sighed, making his voice serious. "You can't avoid him forever."

Before I could tell him wrong, he gave me a look, and I sighed. Technically I could, but then again, Edward was _my_ charge. I would need too see him sometime.

"What is it with you two?" he asked. "The last time I saw you together you were joined at the hip."

I sighed, sitting down on the grass. He sat down with me.

"He's changed, Carlisle. You wouldn't understand. You didn't see him much when he wasn't sick or a vampire. Everyone changes, including vampires."

"Actually, physically we can't." he corrected.

I shook my head, starring into nothingness. "Are you meaning to tell me that you were in love with Esme, even before you knew she existed? That you were this passionate about medicine? Before? No Carlisle, I'm right. I've never been more right."

Carlisle was thoughtful for a second, and I instantly felt bad. I had just put his knowledge down.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"What was Edward like before?" he asked. I looked at him, and he gave me an encouraging smile.

I took a deep breath in, smiling as I remembered the good times. Too bad those good times were in the past. "He was my best friend. I would wake up every morning, waiting for him, which was unless he was already there. He was always there. We'd search for each other in a crowd, even if it meant loosing…….whatever. There was no one else, even if there were a hundred people with us. It was just Bella and Edward. I forgot everything when I was with him. My Mum, the Spanish influenza… Everything. Just Edward and Bella. Until…"

"Until the Cullen family came." He finished quietly.

I gave a quick, sad smile. "I'm sorry," I muttered again.

He took a long breath in before I continued. "And now…." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry." He told me.

I shook my head and smiled just a bit. "He would have died if it weren't for you. Dead. I'm glad I chose what I chose, and I'd do it again. I just wouldn't be so hopeful. I'd take your warning."

I took a deep breath in, not really wanting to tell him the next part, but it was necessary.

"I called Steve." I told him. "And I asked to be rearranged to another family."

"That is understandable." He said.

I nodded. "Thank you. Thank you for everything Carlisle."

He smiled warmly and nodded.

I wished I could stay. But I really couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to do that.

Could I?

Carlisle left me sitting in the garden with my thoughts. I sighed to myself, letting myself fall back on the grass, arms spread out beside me. If I moved my arms, I'd make an angel.

"Bella?" A small, high pitched sound came from behind me.

"Alice?" I replied, not needing to look up to see who it was.

There was a small pause. I sighed and pushed myself off the grass, facing her, sitting cross legged.

She sighed. "I heard you and Carlisle talking…"

"You always did like to eavesdrop, but I would have thought you would know my decision anyway." I raised my eyebrows at her.

She shrugged, letting out a small smile, then seemed to stop herself. "Back to the point." She said. "You're moving families?"

I shrugged. "I mean nothing personal, Alice, but I just don't think I can do this…"

"Yes you can!" she cut in. "Please, Bella, I've never seen him more confused!" she laughed at my confused expression. "He missed you." She said quietly.

I laughed. "It doesn't seem like it."

"Did you give him a chance?"

I was about to tell her that I did, but in truth, I knew I would be lying.

And angels can't lie.

"Well I wouldn't say…..I mean I tried too….." I sighed in defeat. "Okay, no, I suppose not."

"See!"

"But….god Alice I don't know. I think he's mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?" She wasn't expecting an answer. I guess she thought I did nothing wrong.

"Well…because I didn't tell him."

She held up her hand, signaling me to stop. "You couldn't, and he understands that."

"You're wrong…" I choked.

"All he's ever wanted was you, Bella, I know that much."

She walked away. Man, how many people would make me feel bad today?

I slapped my hands too my face. I really didn't want too do this.

"Alice!" I said before she could go through the door.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

I groaned, spinning around on the spot with my hands on my face.

"Can you get him?" I mumbled into my hands.

She beamed. "I don't have too."

She walked through the door, and then Edward stepped out. I shoved my hands in my coat pockets, not knowing what to do with them.

I sighed. "Edward, I'm sorry-"

I didn't get to say any more, because he pulled me into a tight hug, and I felt safe again. I hadn't felt this way in years.

"God I missed you." He mumbled into my hair.

There was nothing more to be said. I was crying into his shirt, but he didn't seem too mind.

I was where I wanted too be.

_Sorry it's so short! Dad's about too kicking me off the computer….._

_Now. _

_I'll update soon! I promise! But it won't be today._

_Luv L._

_xoxo_


	5. Vampires twist fate Damn it

Edward POV

"Okay…yeah…thank….yes…okay…thank you Steve." Bella pressed a button on her phone and sighed in relief. I was guessing that Bella was allowed to stay after all.

She flopped herself on the couch next to me and smiled. "All done. I hate dealing with Steve. He's way too happy."

I laughed, the first real laugh I have had since I lost Bella. She was the only thing that could ever keep me happy.

And now I got too keep her for eternity.

"How does it feel too know you have too die before me?" I asked her, honestly worried. I didn't want it scaring her.

She shrugged. "It was kind of intimidating at first, especially when you left Carlisle, but I got over it a long time ago. I know my fate."

I hugged her from the side, and she had that lovely smile I love. She snuggled into my chest, and I wanted her too stay there forever. She could be, but I felt I needed more.

I felt her heartbeat against my cold, dead heart. It was no faster than a human's, but it felt clearer, purer.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Emmett shouted from outside. "You are so dead!"

Emmett stormed into the room, a deep, angry frown on his face.

"Actually I'm the most alive thing you'll ever see." She grinned, making me laugh.

He growled. "Did you break my window?!"

Bella laughed. "No Emmett, Jasper did."

"Jasper?"

Bella nodded.

"JASPER! YOU'RE DEAD!" he yelled outside.

"I know!" came back.

Bella laughed as Emmett left.

"Its so much more fun talking to your family than it is watching them from afar." She laughed.

I agreed.

"I haven't seen you laugh so much." I approved.

She shrugged. "I'm just happy."

"I am too."

I didn't think Bella knew that Carlisle was looking at us from outside. She wouldn't care. But I could hear his thoughts, and they were approving.

And i couldn't be happier. Not ever.

I just wished it could be this way forever.

Carlisle POV

"Carlisle." a voice came from inside my head that was not mine, but it was very familier. One that i could never forget.

"Elizabeth?" i asked out loud.

I could feel her smile inside my head. "I need you to do me a favour, Carlisle. I need to rest. The light is too far away."

"Anything." i said.

She smiled again. "Carlsile, they need too be where they were before. They loved each other. They looked out for each other. Now Bella can only look out for him. This wasn't what was meant to happen. Fate has been twisted."

"What can i do?" i asked.

"They need to love each other. Edward was too sick to hear Bella when she said it, so it needs to happen again. You must do everything thing in your power, Carlisle, please. Because of fate, it will not happen by itself. They will save each other from everything, and Edward will save Bella from herself."

Everything in my power. I could do that, would do that for her.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

And she disappeared. I looked over through the window at them. Bella was laughing, leaning on Edward. He has a great smile on his face, they both did. They were happy. Maybe i wouldn't need to do much to make this work. I smiled at them as Edward looked at me.

_I know its short, but i'm working on a story vampire academy too, so be patient. The next chappie will come soon._

_Love Lauren._


	6. My happy Ending sucks

Bella POV

"Edward! I swear! If you get my wings wet i will kill you!" i laughed, running at super speed to try and escape him. It was easy to get away, but i tried to be fair, stopping every couple of kilometres to let him catch up, but escaping just in time for him not too catch me. I climbed a tree and sat on the branch closet too the ground. This was my plan.

Edward stopped just bellow where i was perched. I couldn't stop smiling too myself at my genius plan. He smelt the air, it was a very obvious action, and immediately looked up to me.

"It took you a while." i teased. We had been doing this for about an hour now.

He smirked as i continued. "And you still didn't catch me."

"Oh Princess, i wouldn't be so sure."

I felt someone move from behind me, but i knew it was Emmett. He grabbed my arms from behind me and held them in an iron grip.

"Hey! No fair!" i shouted.

Emmett laughed, and Edward Chuckled. I tried to squirm out of Emmett's grip, which was easy enough since i was stronger and faster than him, but as soon as i would get out, he'd catch me again.

"Emmett..." i warned.

He laughed. "C'mon Angel."

He jumped off the tree, me in his arms, and immeditately started running toward the lake. Edward followed quickly after. They weren't stupid. It would be any minute now and they would loose me.

Edward reached the lake first, a huge smile on his face and Emmett ran through the bushes, it directed at me.

"Edward! Emmett! Let me go!"

Emmett let down my feet, holding on to my arms, and started pushing me towards the cliff. I made alot of 'eep'ing sounds as i tried to dig my feet into the ground, trying to stop myself.

Emmett pushed me off the edge.

I fell.

I landed in the water with a big splash, followed quickly by two others. They had jumped in after me.

When we finally reached the surface, we were silently racing too see who could get too the shore first. Year, they were going to die for getting my wings wet.

We all got there at the same time, mostly because i was exhausted. We flopped onto the shore, catching our breath, then bursting into laughter.

"you guys are complete idiots." i breathed too them during the laughter.

"Yeah, but thats why you love us." grinned Emmett.

_You have no idea_.

I looked over at Edward. We just smiled at each other.

I loved Edward. I've loved him for ninety four years, and i'll continue too love him for thousands of years. That would never change.

But i could never tell him.

"Are you guys just gonna keep starring at each other, or are we going hunting?" Emmett chuckled. Edward and I broke apart as if we didn't know we were doing it. Very embarrassed.

_He doesn't feel the same way, Bella. Stop deluting yourself! Just enjoy his friendship. That's all his wanting! _a voice screamed in the back of my head.

And it was right. I hated that little voice in my head.

I got helped up by Emmett, but i pulled him back down with me as i got up. He let out a little gust that made me think that he should have seen this coming.

We ran back home, another race, mostly between me and Edward, since Emmett was slow.

"You're getting faster." i approved as we ran. "But not fast enough."

I beat him home, like always. I would never stop being so smug about it.

Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were all waiting for us too return. We didn't even have too change out of wet clothes. They were already dry.

Everyone pilled out of the room, apart from Carlisle.

"Bella, i have too ask you something."

I shrugged, sitting down on the couch. "What is it?"

Carlisle wetted his lips. "What was it like....before." he asked. "Before.....fate was twisted."

I looked at him. "How do you know about that?"

"Elizabeth." he told me.

I sighed, kinda laughing. "It's kinda.....complicated. I mean, if 'fate wasn't twisted', Edward and I would be dead."

He looked at me. "And in your lifetime?" he continued.

I swallowed. "Why do you need to know this?"

"In your lifetime?" he repeated with an intense voice. I hadn't heard him like this before.

I sighed. "And in our lifetime," i hesitated. "....we got married. We had a kid. We died."

"How?"

"Carlisle...."

"How."

I couldn't avoid the tension in his voice. It was like my answer would depend on the world or something....

"We were murdered."


	7. Well i know you know who i am

"Wait, you were murdered?" Carlisle asked, as shocked as i was when i was told this. "What about the Spanish Influenza?"

I shook my head. This was a common misconception. "Didn't exist, not without Vampires. Its a long story."

Carlisle paused for a moment, letting this sink in. We really needed too go, but i really didn't want to explain this again. I suppose they could wait just a little longer.

"We should probably go." Carlisle said, almost reading my thoughts.

I agreed, and we went to greet up with the others. Edward gave me a hug when he saw me, surprising us both. After an awkward smile from both of us, we flew off into the forest. I just followed where they wanted too go, which was about twenty kilometres away from the house.

"There is a lion about a kilometre to the north, Edward." Jasper told him.

Edward licked his lips. "Thanks." and ran off into the forest. I backed away.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" Rosalie asked, the first time she had ever talked too me. Her voice didn't sound very nice, but it was an improvement.

I shook my head. "I really don't want to hear what the animal has too say about him drinking his blood." i told them. "Anyway, i need to see Steve. I'll be back in an hour or two. If you need _anything_, please just call!"

Carlisle waved my request away. "We'll be fine. Go."

I nodded, then flew. Flew higher than any man has ever gone. Flew further than the core of the earth. And flew closer to the atmosphere without going into space than anyone.

I let out a little 'eep' when i landed on the cloud, almost slipping my foot through. You still need to fly when you walk, just until you get into a building.

People laughed from behind me.

"Vampires made you gone soft, Princess?" one smirked.

"Trust me, it ain't the vampries that make you go soft."

He pushed me too the clouds, me retorting quickly by shoving him off his feet with mine. I flew too stand up again, smirking at him. He leaped up, and we both went into our protective crouches, hissing at each other like Vampires. This wasn't normal behaviour, something that I had picked up from the Cullen's. So why did he know it?

"Do you know who i am?!" he seemed to not believe that i put a come back. Not many angels were complete jerks.

"Well i know you know who i am." i retorted.

He smirked. "Yes, i do, Princess. I do. I'll...see you later."

He turned away and left, and i smirked after him. Men were so easy.

"Princess!" Steve's voice came behind me.

I turned and smiled at him. "I told you to stop calling me that.

He laughed. "Yes, on Earth. But right now, we actually need you, Princess. Royal stuff."

I sighed, letting him drag me into the main building where i could finally rest my wings.

"I can't stay long," i told him. "My family is hunting, then i will be going back."

He shook his head. "No, you can't go back. Not yet."

"Why?"

"We have a wedding too arrange."

I looked at him funny. "A wedding? Who's getting married?"

"You are."

I gaped. "And I didn't know this because…."

"It was very sudden. You see, we are heading into battle, and we need Prince Charles as an ally. The only way we can do that…"

"Is if I marry him?!"

He nodded and smiled, then looked out the door. "Prince Charles!"

And then that guy walked in. I went back into my protective crouch and growled at him again. He responded again, and it was just like a minute ago, except this time we were pulled apart before we could break each other's wings.

"If you make this Prince into a fallen angel, Princess, this won't be very good for us."

"Might be worth it." I said back, not taking my eyes off of him. "Seeing him fall would be very entertaining."

He smirked. "Is that any way too speak to your future husband?"

I gaped. "You're a prince?" I laughed. He looked at me, and I instantly stopped. "Oh you were serious?"

He smiled. "Sweet pea."

I choked on my own saliva as I turned back to Steve.

"Are you joking?"

He shook his head. "It's the only way, Princess. I'm sorry."

"No," I fought back. "You said that if I fell in love with someone before this, I wouldn't have too."

"You are in love? With who?"

I stopped myself. "None of your business."

Charles smiled. "Relax, we'll have a great life together. Have a couple of kids. It's be very exciting for both of us."

I growled at him, so I had to be pulled away from him again. When I couldn't move my arms or legs, I blew him a …….little…..gust. It blew him out of the building and way away. As easy as blowing a bug out of your face, a very co-operate bug.

"I love controlling the elements." I smiled too myself.

"Enough." Steve said. Most of the time he was very good too me, but it was times like this that I really had too listen too him. When he took charge. "You are acting like such vampires. I would have thought _both_ of you had more maturety than that."

"Who does he work for?!"

Steve smiled, like he knew I wouldn't like the answer. He was right.

"The Volturi."


	8. Beauty and the jerk?

**You guys are going to LOVE me :)**

**2 chapters. Yes, thats right. 2! 22222222! **

***applause***

**Oh you are too kind ;)**

**enjoy! You're bestest fanfiction friend**

**Lauren ;)**

"The Volturi?" I asked in barely a whisper. I wasn't shocked. He was a jerk, just the same as the Volturi, but that wasn't why. I couldn't put my finger on it, but my voice sounded…strong? "Why the hell is he working for the Volturi?"

Steve laughed. "He's pretending, Princess. He needed to gain their trust, to get the inside peek on what was really going on there. Now that we know its mass murder, we are going in."

I laughed back, humorless. "Why did you send in this dork? I could have told you that."

"You know of them?" Steve asked.

I nodded. "I know every escape tunnel within miles of the place. I needed too, to really get where Carlisle was coming from."

"Oh, the leeches have names?" Charles asked sarcastically, purely meant to offend them. "

I blew at him again, but he dodged. I growled at him, him returning it too. Steve sighed. He was getting sick of us fighting. Once again, we were pulled away from each other.

I straightened up. "Carlisle is more of a man than you will ever be, Charles, I can assure you of that." I told him. "Although," I considered. "Most men are."

He growled at me, but did not go into his protective crouch. I smirked, not looking at him.

Steve, once again, sighed. "I'm getting sick of this, guys. You will be wed within hours. Get along."

I choked on air. "I'm sorry, Steve, I thought I won that battle. I won't be marrying a lunatic like….him."

I looked over at him briefly, and he was puckering up. I gagged.

"Princess, we need his co-operation, and this was his only condition. Since you fail to tell the name of the man you love-"

"And if I did tell you," I told him. "I wouldn't have too marry him?"

He sighed. "Princess…"

"Answer the question."

"That is correct." He said hesitantly. "But we would not get his army conjoined with ours."

I thought for a minute. I could tell Steve really needed this whole thing sorted out, and I was all for it, stopping those brutal killings. But we could do this on our own, couldn't we?

As if reading my thoughts, Steve shook his head. "We need his fighters, Princess."

"So, what if they weren't conjoined with ours. He would full control over his army, and us ours." I offered. "He seems willing enough to fight, let's do it as two separate groups. It will make it look like a big group, enough to fool them into reconsidering their hunting habits. I don't want a war, Steve."

He looked at me with a smile on his face. "Hmm…I that idea." He approved, then after a moment more of thinking, continued to someone who wasn't in the room. "Make it happen."

I walked over too Charles, who looked kind of sad. I was on the verge of laughing.

"Save the puckering for the vampires." Then bared my teeth so the expression was obviously fake.

Then I did laugh at his annoyed expression as I walked away, and almost fell through the cloud. No matter how many times I come up here, I do that every time! Grr…

But I would get too see Edward before this all happened. That was a relief.

"Come on, Princess." Charles said from behind me.

I twirled around. "What?"

He smiled. "Its time."

Edward POV

The hunt was shorter than most, and I was glad. I would spend as much time with Bella as I could possible squeeze in, in eternity. It sounded stupid, I know, since eternity is, well, eternity, but it was shorter than most people thought.

I wiped the lion's blood off of my mouth. I wouldn't want to freak out Bella. I mean, I was sure she saw this almost everyday when she was watching us from afar, but I needed her to know I hadn't changed that much, even though she thought otherwise. I needed her too know she was still the only girl for me, in more ways that one.

One that she would never know.

I saddened at that thought, but caught up with Carlisle smiling. He looked amused.

"Not even a tear." He approved.

Emmett said something like that, but was not as happy with it. "We are meant to be savages, Edward. You can't stay clean forever. Or are you not having a shower tonight? Then I approve."

I sighed. Emmett was all for getting down in dirty.

"No, Emmett, I'm having a shower tonight."

His face turned annoyed.

Carlisle's thoughts were wondering for a moment, then he got it. He was a very smart man.

_Ah, Bella._

That was all he had to think. I brightened at her name, my best friend's name. And that confirmed his suspicions.

_Bella isn't going to be back for a while, son._

Bella wasn't here?

I searched around in my memories of this hunting. I hadn't seen her once.

"Where did she go?" I asked him.

_Where she belongs too, son, home._

I shook my head. "Her home is here, with us." _With me._

_Things have been needed to be taken care of in her home. She might not be back for a while. _He thought again.

He was blocking his thoughts.

"What hasn't she told me, Carlisle?"

He ran, trying to escape my distance. He knew it wasn't worth the effort, but he loved Bella, not like me, not even as much, but she was a friend too us all. Excluding Rosalie.

I ran after him, making sure none of the others knew about this. They were even more confused then me. They all ran after me.

Carlisle had run home, which was simple enough. If I couldn't read his thoughts, I might have thought he wanted to take this too a more, private, area. But I could, and he wanted to protect that secret, whatever it was.

"Carlisle." I said. "Please."

He looked me in the eye, and then sighed. He was going to tell me.

"Edward, she's no ordinary Angel." He told me. "She's the Princess."

My whole world froze.


	9. Your world turns to you Your life ends

EDWARD POV

"Aro…" Carlisle said into the phone. He wanted no part in this war.

"_Now, my dear friend, are you sure you want us too loose? All of the vampire world would fall apart without us. Do you want the human race to die out?"_

Carlisle sighed.

"_Excellent. I have sent transportation. See you in a few."_

BELLA POV

We arrived in Italy in a moment's time. I guessed that would be right, since they did control every cloud, ever weather pattern in the world. We were in their 'castle' without anyone seeing us. Well, almost no one.

Aro.

"Welcome, my friend." He pointed to Charles.

Then he took in the mob. "Ah, I see you have brought some people to kill my beloved ones."

"We want no war, Aro." I spoke up. "Just an agreement. These people are here for….in case."

He nodded, understanding.

"And you are?"

"Look into your memories, Aro. You will see me. Or, someone else's." I told him.

He thought for a second, then those raccoon eyes lit up.

"Bella." He made it sound French.

"Aro."

He smiled, his teeth glowing in what little light they had here.

"You seem comfortable, Aro, considering we outnumber you."

He laughed. "Actually, my friend, I outnumber you."

From within the door, faces appeared, vampires. At least fifty, maybe more. They definitely outnumbered our twenty eight.

"You have twenty eight," he said. "I have fifty two."

"That's right Aro. Get twenty more and we can call it an even fight."

Charles laughed from beside me. "Only because you have us." He muttered.

"Idiot." I mumbled back. He frowned.

Aro was watching us. "Ah, I see rivalry between your team." He smiled. "Perhaps it is you who needs twenty more."

_I have one more plan, Aro, don't you worry about that._

I signaled my thoughts into him. His smile disappeared from his face immediately, reappearing on mine.

"As I said, I do not want to fight. And I am sure none of you do too." I told the vampires. "This man needs some organization. I am sure many of you have lost beloved ones because of him, because he likes what he does.

"So which of you have the guts too stand against him?"

That was all I needed to say for my worst nightmare to come forward.

Edward.

He had been called here.

Aro was a sick bastard.

Edward stood up and moved towards me, passing me with an approving look on his face. His family came through too, along with their friends. Their friends grew more and more with the minutes, until it was Aro and fifteen others against us.

"We want no more murder." I told him. "The vegetarian life, or none at all."

He smirked. "It seems like I have been beaten at my own game."

I shook my head. "No Aro." I told him. "This is _my_ game now."

And at that instant, Charles was behind him, and jammed his sword into Aro's head. Killing him instantly.

"Quick burn the pieces."

Everyone was willing too help, apart from me. This wasn't how it was intended to go. I was going to let him live, under circumstances. This was murder.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked. I was sitting outside on the step. It was night now. I looked out onto a fountain and bricks. He sat beside me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"This was murder, Edward. I didn't plan this."

He pressed my face into his shoulder. "Charles will be punished for what he did."

I shook my head. "No, he won't. He's a prince, he'll buy his way out. Everyone knows that, so no one will bother."

He sighed. "And the Princess can't do anything?"

I stiffened. I looked at him, and he smiled. "I know." He said.

"Edward I'm sorry. I just….my life was already screwed up enough. I didn't want to make it worse."

He laughed. "Relax. I'd love you anyway."

Then he stiffened, and I was the one laughing.

"I love you too, Edward." I mumbled into his chest, a big smile on my face. "You really are my best friend. I will love you for that, always."

He relaxed a little. "Yeah, best friend."

And I was worried about him now.


	10. I love you Nothing can change that

**Yay, okay well i had written these like, a couple of days ago, so sorry about the hold up, its just my grandma's moving house down here, and shes staying with us so she's sleeping on the lounge where the computer is.....so i don't get much time on the computer.**

**I was actually crying when i wrote chapter 11, but i don't expect you guys too. I am really close too these characters. **

**If you have any ideas for this story, it would be much appreciated. I have it played out in my head, but i really need more fluff. A lot of people have been asking for fluff.**

**You'll be getting a shock.**

**Anyway, hope you like it. Will keep writing these, and if i can't update them straight away, i will continue writing the next ones until i can. **

**~Lauren**

*******

EDWARD POV

My heart had skipped a pathetic beat when she told me she loved me, well, if my heart was still beating I would have. The words never meant to slip out, but they were the truest words I had ever spoken in my life.

And she loved me as a friend.

I groaned and smacked my face into my pillow. What was the point of having a bed if I didn't sleep and had no one to share it with? Carlisle had insisted…

"Down?" a sweet voice came from the door. I sat up immediately and turned towards Bella. She would never know the reaction she got out of me.

"Ah, a little bit." I admitted, running my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face.

She smiled a little and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Is everything okay?"

I could tell she was genuinely worried about me. But how could you tell your problems to someone who _is_ the problem?

"I….err….need to too hunt. It's been a while."

She sighed, taking one of my hands and folding them with hers, laying them in her lap.

"You hunted this morning, but its okay, Edward. I get it. You can't tell me everything, like I couldn't tell you." She shrugged, that small smile still hanging around.

"If I could, I would." I told her.

She gave me a side hug, and I rested my chin in her soft hair. I sighed into the strawberry scent, wishing she could stay here forever.

BELLA POV

I wasn't spying on Edward, honestly. It was nothing more than what I had been doing for the past ninety four years, honestly, the same intentions and everything.

I could tell something was bothering him.

"If I could, I would." He told me, and I pulled him into a side hug, his chin falling on my head.

"That's all I ask." I muttered.

He kissed my head. "Bella, you want me to be honest, right?"

I looked up at him. "Of course. Edward, all I want is it to go back the way it was before. I know that's not possible, but this is good. I want us to have this," I slapped our chests. "Trust."

"Good to know." He muttered.

Then I let out a small smile. "Is there something you were going to tell me?"

He let out a big gust of air. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter."

I sighed and waited for him. "Just tell me." I laughed.

He shook his head, but he wasn't smiling.

I fell back on his bed, letting my lungs fill up with air.

I was getting used to being indoors.

"If only I could read your mind right now. It'd make things _so_ much easier." I told him.

He laid next to me, his elbow propped up and his head in his hand, starring down on me.

"What do you want to know?"

_If I'm crazy._

"Everything." I said instead.

"Elaborate."

I rolled my eyes, and then thought really hard for a moment. How do you tell a person you love them, when they only think of you as a friend?

"How did Alice meet Jasper?" was what my brilliant mind came out with. Good on you, Bella!

He laughed. "You wanted to read my mind to find out someone else's story?"

I sighed. "Okay, scratch that."

There was only one question that was popping around in my head. I tried my best not to let it through my lips, unsuccessfully.

"Do you remember, the last time I saw you? In the hospital?"

He frowned. "Yes."

"Everything?"

He nodded. I shook my head.

"No you don't."

"What do you mean?"

I groaned. This was going to rather sound corny, or desperate.

"I told you, you were a smart man. If you can't figure this out, maybe…."

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Spit it out." His face was almost an inch away from mine. If I just extended my neck just that little bit closer…

"Knock, knock."

I growled immediately at the sound of that voice. What in the angel is he doing here!

"Charles…."

Hr laughed and sat above my head. Edward had moved his face away, and sat properly. I agreed with his silent knowledge. The way we were sitting wasn't good for his type of company.

"Now, Bella, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but maybe…" he took a look at my pajamas and started laughing. "I thought Halloween was in October."

I looked down at my care bears.

"Then why are you dressed like a tool?" I shot back at him.

"Uhh….." he mocked.

I stood up. "You wanna piece of me? Bring it."

"Where have I heard that from….?"

I would have launched at him if Edward hadn't stepped in the way.

"Leave, now."

He blew me a kiss. "Until next time, Princess."

I laughed humorlessly. "Not likely."

He escaped, and I growled at myself.

Edward came over too me and hugged me.

"There was something I was going too do. Something that was important." He thought for a second, then smiled at me, whispering in my ear now. "I won't let him ruin this for us."

And his marble lips kissed my sun infused lips, and bliss was all around.


	11. I can change that STUPID ME!

BELLA POV

Edward was finally mine. I mean, he was everything to me. He always has. He always will be.

And yet I could never fully be with him.

I wasn't even allowed to date him. It was a rule that I had only discovered a few decades back. I was not allowed to be involved in physical contact. Technically, I wasn't really meant to touch him, like a teacher to a student. I could fend others off, but I was meant to be in the background, never to be found.

I removed my lips from his mouth, although my heart was saying things to my brain that would have gotten me detention in school.

Edward was the perfect gentleman. He knew when I needed to stop, and when my head to the side, lips out of reach, he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line."

I wished I could just tell him not to be stupid and kiss me again. God, if only. But I knew my duties as a Royal Angel, and after ninety four years of abiding by the rules, that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"That's right," I croaked. I had grown better at lying to him, a skill I was not proud of, but necessary. "It was. And you won't do it again."

I leapt off the bed and went quickly out of the room.

My mouth was on fire just repeating those words in my head. Nothing would sober me up from wanting him.

My own personal drug.

He was running after me. "Hey, Bella, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-"

I turned to face him. "Don't be sorry." I told him. "I just don't like you like that. You're my best friend, Edward, that's the way it's gonna stay. Besides, there's some else." I lied. He would never let go until I did. I knew that more than anything in the world, and if I was wrong, well, then I didn't know much.

"Someone else?" he asked, obviously hurt. "Who?"

I bit my tongue. Of course he's going to ask that!

"Someone. Just someone." I lied. "He's an Angel too."

I tried to escape from him, go hide in a corner and cry or something, but he kept after me. He talked to me, but I didn't stop, not until I got to the forest.

I stood just a little way away from the vegetation. I looked at it, looking for some kind of sign. Nothing came, so I sighed. Stupid Bella.

"Bella, please wait." Edward begged, grabbing me by the wrist. I tried to turn away, but he placed his hands of my face. "Please?"

I swallowed. "This is why I wanted to leave in the first place, Edward." I lied easily; although my heart and brain were about to head butt each other. "I know how you feel, but I'm sorry, that's not the way I feel about you."

"But you said-"

I nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry, maybe back then it was true, but not anymore. And I thought for that second that it was true, but after kissing you, it felt wrong."

He shook his head, his eyes sad. "I love you, Bella." He croaked, and I swallowed without noticing, almost choking.

"We come from different worlds, Edward. You from hell, me from heaven, it'd never work." This much was true, but it still ached to say it.

And just then, looking into his eyes, both our worlds had just shattered. Why can't life be easy?

EDWARD POV

"….I'd never work."

My world broke. I loved her, I had told her this. I had always loved her, and I thought she had loved me back, but there was someone else in her life now.

God, why can't life be easy? I might just have to ask him that one day….

Bella didn't hate me, at least I could say that much. She just didn't love me.

And that was enough to tear me apart.

She walked away from me, and I did not bother following her anymore. I wasn't going to change her mind. Her mind was set on that other guy, the guy that deserved her more than me.

"I can't do this anymore, Edward." She talked to me, but she did not look at me. Her face was hidden by shadows. "Steve will find a replacement."

"I don't want a replacement, Bella. I lost you for ninety four years; I don't want to loose you again."

She ducked her head. "You never did. You just thought you did."

"Still the same thing in my book. I always thought Carlisle saved me, but I realized how much my life sucked until I saw you again. You'll always be my best friend, Bella, I'd never ask for more than that. I'm sorry if what I did was wrong, but I _can't loose you again_."

She was slightly shaking. Was I pissing her off that bad?

She shook her head and ran, and I didn't stop her. I wanted her to be happy, not stuck here with me, pressured all the time. Maybe one day she would come around, realize what she meant to me.

I highly doubted it.

BELLA POV

I turned away from him. I was crying, and I didn't want him to notice.

"I don't want a replacement, Bella. I lost you for ninety four years; I don't want to loose you again."

I ducked my head to he wouldn't see any tears falling. They just slid down my face.

"You never did. You just thought you did." I croaked.

"Still the same thing in my book. I always thought Carlisle saved me, but I realized how much my life sucked until I saw you again. You'll always be my best friend, Bella, I'd never ask for more than that. I'm sorry if what I did was wrong, but I _can't loose you again_."

I couldn't take anymore. One more word, and I wouldn't be able to leave him.

I took off, and I hoped one day he would forgive me.

I highly doubted it.

***

"Why are you in such a grumpy mood?" Emmett grinned at me and sat next to me on the couch, punching me in the arm. I returned the punch, but smacked him one in the face hard enough that he went sideways off the chair. He was stroking his cheek and looking at me oddly.

"What's in your boxers?" he asked.

I sighed. "Sorry, Emmett."

He grinned again. Nothing could put down his spirit. "That's okay, little bro. I'll always be your punching bag, the difference is that I punch back."

Alice walked in and smiled sadly at me. I nodded to her. She had seen everything.

Emmett had noticed, and his grin disappeared. "Is something going on here that I don't know about?"

"Very observant, Emmett." I told him sarcastically, but it didn't sound like it because I honestly couldn't be bothered holding up the pretenses.

He looked to Alice, knowing I wasn't going to give him anything.

"What is it?"

She smiled, and I swear, if she could, she would have burst into tears. Her breathing was ragged though, giving that impression. Emmett went over to her quickly and coddled her, dragging her over next to me.

"We have a grumpy, yet sad Edward, and an almost crying Alice." He observed. "ROSALIE!" he screamed down the hallway.

She came in an instant. "What's the matter?" when she saw Alice. She instantly moved over to Alice and took over from Emmett.

Emmett then shouted out the back door. "Jasper! Carlisle! Esme!" then they appeared. He then screamed something that made Alice cry harder. "BELLA!"

My breathing caught, but only Carlisle noticed.

_What is it son?_

I shook my head, avoiding his worrying eyes.

"BELLA!" he screamed again. "COME ON! EDWARD'S UPSET! GET YOUR GLORIOUS SHINING BUTT IN HERE!"

There was no response.

"She's not going to come, Emmett." I told him.

"Why? Is she home again? Wasn't she, like, just there?!"

I sighed. "She's gone, Emmett." I told him, making everyone gasp just the slightest and then fall sad.

"Hello, hello, hello." A cheerful female voice came from the door, and I looked up, hoping that Bella was standing there, waiting for her to forgive me.

But it was just some random stranger.

"Hello," she said again, a huge smile on her face. "My name is Penelope." She smiled. "I'm your new Angel."

She came and sat by me on the other side of the couch.

"You must be Edward! Oh, I have heard so…much about you. I'm Bella's replacement! Oh, we are going to have so much fun. I'm going to give all the girls a pedicure, and a Mani, and then we are all going to go swimming in the creek. How fun will that be? I heard that Bella didn't take you swimming often! Poor you guys! I love the water-"

"Just shut up!" I screamed at her, and she fell silent instantly, although a smile was on her face. "Just stop saying her name. She just saying anything at all and just…disappear!"

I stormed out of the room and slammed my bedroom door shut. I collapsed against it, letting myself slide down it until I hit the floor.

My eyes stung with uncured tears, and I cursed. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore.

It was like Bella had died again.

It should have been me.

BELLA POV

I cried myself too sleep that night. I knew where he was. He was within my reach, and I couldn't see him. Only I was in the way.

"You did the right thing, coming too me." Charles told me, trying to wrap his arms around my waist, but I growled warningly at him. He thought better of it.

"I didn't come to you." I told him. "I came home."

"If not for me, then why?"

I turned on him, my mouth open shock. "You know, the world doesn't revolve around you! You aren't the only person on this world! And if you want the world to revolve around you, go to Satan. I couldn't give a rat's ass."

I walked into my room and locked him outside. I pressed my head against the wall where he couldn't see me, and let myself slide down it until I hit the floor.

Edward and I were so different, in everything we did, in everything we thought, in everything we loved.

And somewhere inside me, I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid him for another ninety four years. No way in heaven.

I was trapped in the prison I had made for myself. Why didn't I think to leave out the bars?


	12. Victoria

EDWARD POV

"So, uh, Edward….I hear you're a great kisser. Bella couldn't stop talking about it!" Penelope gushed too me as I lay on my bed, pillow on face trying to drain out her noises, until now. I sat up straight.

"She does?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, I just thought you'd like that for a second." She grinned.

I groaned and flopped back on my bed. Would she ever leave me alone!?

"So, anyway, I was thinking of going hunting today. The animals are all out today. It's amazing what you can see in the forest…"

I drowned out her noise, again, with the pillow, using two now. One on each ear.

No wonder they sent this girl down here. She probably talked her way into coming down. Literally.

"so what do you think?" she asked, hopeful.

"I think you don't want to know what I think." I told her back. I was getting a double head ache, since her thoughts seemed to go along with her mouth. Two mouths shouting at me.

"Please," I begged her. "Go away."

"I can't! I have to protect you! Make sure you're safe!"

I groaned. "Fine, let's go hunting."

Hopefully she'd stop talking enough to listen too me for the rest of eternity.

Any eternity without Bella.

BELLA POV

"There has to be something I can do, some loophole or…something!" I groaned as I stared at the Angel rule book. Love was the only thing that could help us, it was what run the who Angel kingdom, but even love between an Angel and Vampire was wrong. Anything else was fine.

Just my luck.

"Sorry, maybe you're stuck with me. Fate." Charles grinned. I threw an air ball at him, which he dodged. "Okay, no need to get hasty."

I growled under my breath. "Go lick a salt block, would ya?"

I felt him grin behind me. I could just feel it through the vibrations in the air…

"I'll lick something else, if you want me too." He said, trying to be sexy.

I laughed humorlessly. "Yourself would be nice." I shot at him.

He was behind me in an instant, licking his finger and pressing it too my neck, making a sizzling noise.

I twirled around on my swivel stool (It _was_ a swivel computer chair, but the back fell off of it.) and stared at him.

"Really?" I asked. "Your pathetic."

He laughed. "Pathetically in love."

I groaned as I turned back to the book, only to slam it shut and stand up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Oh, hot make-out session in the girls toilets. I like it."

I gagged. "Trust me just this once, Charles, if I make out with anyone, it won't be you."

I turned and headed out the door, and he followed me. "Stay." I said, pointing to the bed.

He smirked, but did as I said and did not follow me out.

I ended up going into the only garden on this entire cloud. The plants weren't like the ones on Earth, since these plants needed extreme moisture and no dirt, exactly like up here. They were incredible at night, which it was now. You touch them, and they glow for a short while, like glow ticks imbedded in the surface.

Like diamonds imbedded in the vampire skin.

I sat down on the grass, making that glow beneath me. I laid back on it and closed my eyes, letting the cool air wisp across my face. I would give anything and everything for him to be lying here with me. Edward.

But it was too late now. Almost a month had passed now. He would have forgotten me.

"He misses you, you know." Carlisle's voice came from within the grass. I shot up immediately to see him facing me, a soft, sad smile placed on his face. "I haven't seen him this sad since he thought you were dead."

He walked over too me and sat down next to me. I looked down at the grass, down at my hands. I couldn't stand to see his accusing eyes look at me.

"I decided not to tell him there was a way up here." He told me. "I honestly thought you would come back."

I shook my head. "I can't. You should know that better than anyone else."

He shrugged. "I see why you can't. But I also see why you can."

I looked at him, shifting my whole body so it was facing him. "It's the only love that's forbidden. The only one!"

"Ah," he said. "Now I see. Its not because you don't feel the same about Edward, it's because you're respecting the rules."

I laughed humorlessly. "I'm not that noble, Carlisle. Even if I didn't love him like that, I still wouldn't loose a best friend like this."

"I'm sure you will do the right thing, Bella. You always have."

"If that were true, I would have died years ago."

He placed a solid hand on my back. "We will sort everything out, Bella. Trust me. Just come back, even if its not forever."

My ears pricked at something, but not at his words. I rushed over to the side of the cloud, leaving glowing footprints in the grass, and looked over at the Cullen's house. I could sense something was about too happen.

"Carlisle." I told him. "Get back to your family."

There was a snarl.

"NOW!"

**See? Now aren't you glad you didn't have to leave it at a cliffy? Kind of glad for you guys ;) read the next one, just 'cause you can.**

~Lauren


	13. Emmett's funny moment

EDWARD POV

I heard a twig snap from outside before Alice saw anything. This was a spilt decision on their behalf.

"Who is it?" I asked Alice. Carlisle wasn't home yet, he couldn't help us.

Alice seemed to be trying to think, but she cringed as if her mind hurt every time she tried to see. We didn't have long, but it was long enough that Alice finally gasped in horror.

"Victoria." She choked.

And where was Penelope? The one time we did need her around, she was no where too be seen.

In a way, I was kind of glad Bella wasn't here. I couldn't stand to see her in danger because of us.

We all raced outside to defend the house, and Esme who was still inside. Emmett had a huge grin on his face, and Jasper was emotionless. The girls were all inside.

Apart from Penelope.

"You want us!?" she screamed into the forest. "Come and get us!"

We pulled her back from the forest edge. She was panicked in her mind, but she had been doing this for four hundred years. That's all she was thinking.

"Gladly."

Victoria stepped through the trees and broke out into the night. To any human, she wouldn't have been visible until it was too late.

Victoria went for Penelope first, grabbing her hair and smashing her unsuspecting face into the nearest tree. She laid there without getting up, unconscious.

"I have heard of these things," Victoria said thoughtfully. "Although I actually thought she would be a challenge."

Carlisle ran in then, not to the attack to Victoria, but besides us. His mind played the same verse over and over.

_Do not attack. We have help._

He would not elaborate to what he meant, only that. But when Emmett was thinking of attacking, I placed a hand on his shoulder, restraining him. I had to trust Carlisle, who was smiling.

"Easy things too destroy." Victoria walked over too Penelope and flipped her body over to she was face was facing us. She was still alive, I could tell, but in a heap of pain. "Pity. I actually thought I would have some fun. Oh well, I guess not."

She lifted her foot over Penelope's face and threatened to stamp on it.

But she was lifted up in the air.

Victoria started too scream. "NO! No again! No!"

"Hey Victoria!" a sweet, heavenly voice yelled from the forest edge. "You know me?"

Bella.

She was standing with a smile on her face, looking up at Victoria.

"No." she spat.

Bella shrugged. "Good, because this is the last face you are _ever_ gonna see."

She Victoria fell to the ground. Bella was immediately on top of her, and decapitated her. She set fire too her immediately, then looked over at us.

"I knew you would make the right decision." Carlisle approved, and then I saw it all. Where he had been. Could you really get up there?

"Thank you, Carlisle, for opening my eyes." She replied, and hugged him.

Emmett grinned at her. "Never thought I'd see the day when Bella Swan would kill a vampire."

She pulled at her collar, although I knew she did not realize. "Trust me, Emmett, you've been in more trouble than you will ever know. Let's just say you can thank me for your life."

She hugged him, although she was spun in the air by him.

Alice squealed and hugged her, kissing her cheeks. "You will _never, ever!_ Leave me again."

Bella laughed. "Never."

Rosalie smiled at Bella, but only said a quick thank you. That was enough for Bella.

She looked at me. I smiled at her and came in to hug her. I was meant to be angry at her, I knew that, and so did she, but she meant more to me than my own life. If she only wanted too be my friend, and then I would have her as that. It had to be better then no Bella at all.

I wanted to kiss her, but when I leaned in, she leaned back. "It's wrong, Edward. It's….illegal." she whispered. "There could be…consequences to you."

I smiled, super aware that my mouth was only inches away from hers. "I'm willing to take that chance, if you want me."

Then she kissed me, and I immediately responded. Her hands wound their way until they were behind my neck.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear. "I always have."

I was smiling to myself on the way back inside, and I was sure everyone knew how happy I was, at last.

BELLA POV

"Oh! Never gonna quit! There's nothing wrong with it...!" Emmett was screaming down the hallway, singing his song.

He had no idea I was in the house, which was the funny thing. The rest of them had gone out hunting, not too far away where I couldn't be there in an instant. So this was what Emmett did in his spare time.

And then I saw he was only wearing his underwear and a white singlet.

He jumped up on the table and started shaking his but at some lame, but funny, excuse for Shakira. The music was loud enough that I could hide my short burst of giggles by biting my thumb.

I was recording this all on my phone.

Animals by Nickelback ended, only too be started with another song. Hips don't lie. If he started belly dancing, I think I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

I almost lost my hiding spot from giggling, so I thought if I was going to be captured, might as well make it worth my while.

I scooted out of the lounge room, taking one more look at Emmett to encourage me before rounding the house and coming to exactly where I was before, but at a different angle, and standing in the kitchen door. He couldn't see me, so I leant on the doorframe.

"According to you!" she shouted. "According to you! But according to him! I'm beautiful! Incredible! He can't get me out of his head!"

"Woot, woot! Go Emmett!" I screamed, and he fell off the table, clearly frightened.

I ended up on the floor laughing so loud. He got up off the floor and turned off the music.

I finally gained myself up enough to get off the ground and press stop on my phone to stop it recording.

Emmett walked over to me. "I thought you were out hunting!"

I grinned and shook my head. "I can't stand it when animals get high on vampire spit right before they die." I told him. "But I'm glad I didn't go now!"

"You wouldn't tell anyone." He said dangerously.

I flopped down on the couch and grinned at him. "Relax. Next time, I'll join ya."

"I was bored! And I love those songs…!"

I stood up next to him and patted his arm. "Wonder what Edward will say." I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"You better not…"

"No, I won't. But I'm guessing this was the first time you've ever done that. How will you keep your thoughts from him?"

He swore. "I guess I didn't think of that."

I laughed. "C'mon, what other songs you got on this CD." It wasn't a question. I just went over to the CD player and pressed the next song. Tik Tok came on and I grinned at Emmett.

"I love this song." I told him.

He nodded. "Me too."

We started singing then, and he loosened up. We were dancing, but he was the wild one. Standing on the coffee table would be fun, until you broke it.

We ended up flopping back on the couch before the song ended, laughing our minds out.

And footsteps were coming from outside. They would be here any minute…

And the music was still playing.

"Hey, Bell-whoa. Music up loud enough?" Alice grinned, going over to the CD player and turning it off.

"Who's CD is this?"

Emmett looked sheepish, so I put my hand up and grinned at her. "Can't help it. Love the songs."

Edward walked in then, and he smiled at me. He had obviously seen what went down, so I smiled at him, silently laughing.

He led me up into his bedroom and lay down with me on the bed. I was careful not to touch him too much. My whole existence was made of life and sun. I wasn't as hot as a werewolf, but the longer I touched a place, and the more I loose concentration, it could burn through the thickest of steels. And Edward was too much of a man to tell me he was in pain.

"That was very nice….what you did for my brother." He told me, his voice soothing.

_And he's all mine!_

I agreed. "He would have done the same for me," I knew he would. "But anyway, its not like I didn't get something out of it. Caught it all on film. That way if I ever do something like that, we can swap videos so he can't blackmail me." I paused then quickly added. "Not that I would be dancing around the room in my underwear screaming the words to a totally out of date song." I told him.

He laughed. "You right, it'd probably be more in than Kesha." he said teasingly.

"I'm serious!"

He rolled his eyes playfully, and I rolled them back. I had thought he had changed before, not anymore. This was exactly like I remembered it. Edward and I hanging out, laughing, just having fun. Just now we could have fun _and_ kiss. Perfect life.

I kissed him on the nose then leaned my forehead against his.

And I saw him grimace.

I immediately got off of him, releasing any part of my body that was touching him. I was hurting him.

"It's alright, Bella. Relax." He soothed.

I shook my head. "No, I won't hurt you."

"You're not hurting me." He argued back.

To prove my point, I touched him ever so lightly on his hand, and he grimace. I was too worked up now; it would take me a while to cool down.

"One of the many flaws of coming from a place where love rules everything. Too much love and you burn to a crisp."

He laughed, patting my hair on my head. He wasn't that worried about touching me, I could tell, but he was trying to avoid it.

"I'll be fine, Bella. We'll work something out."

I sat up, cross legged next to his head. My hands were holding my legs together. "And what if it doesn't? It's the only rule in the entire book about love! Angel must not love Vampires _under any circumstances!_ We're meant to be killing you. I thought that was it, but no. It's the fact that I can kill you in more ways than one…."

I groaned and let myself fall over to my head was level with his on the bed.

Once again, he laughed and stroked my face. I had cooled down just a bit, enough that I wasn't extremely hot, just toasty warm.

"We'll figure something out." He said again.

I held his hand too my face gently and smiled at his touch.

"I hope so." I told him and smiled at my plan. "Because it would be awfully sad if I couldn't do this," I bent down and kissed him quickly. "Anymore."

I got up off the bed and straightened out my clothes.  
He jumped out of bed too and walked me downstairs.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were all downstairs watching the cricket.

"Damn, Australia is loosing big time!" Jasper said.

I looked at the TV to see what he was talking about, but seventy seven looked alright to me. Now only if I knew what that meant….

"I know! Seven over seventy seven. Man they suck! We are so going to loose!"

"Seven over seventy seven?" I asked, sitting down next to Jasper and Alice who had made room for me. "Is that not good?"

Alice laughed. "You sound like you don't watch cricket…" she looked at me, and her smile faded. "Oh, my god! You don't watch cricket! Uh, I have to tell you all about it!"

I sighed.

"Okay, so it means that there are seven people out, and they have done seventy seven runs between the ones who have run. There are ten batters. We're meant to be at like, four hundred."

"Wow." I said, trying to understand this all in my head.

"I know! It's insane."

Then she went back to watching it. I looked at Edward who was looking at me questionably. I shrugged and smiled. He wanted too know why I wanted to know.

Honestly, I wasn't even curious.

**AW!**

**Okay, I was seriously cracking up laughing when I wrote the bit about Emmett. Hope you guys do too! Totally random!**

**PLEASE R&R! I'll be your bestest friend…..**

**Seriously I'm always looking for new friends on here.**

**Bubbly you rock!**

**!Lauren!**


	14. A chance for everything I dont want

ALICE POV

Some might say that Edward's and Bella's relationship grew….disgusting over the months that flew by. They never had sex, nor did they do any heavy making out, since Bella would burn him alive if they tried.

Bella did everything she could to stop herself before she was too late, and it worked. I mean, they had some close calls, but he's still alive. But even with all that mess, every touch was much appreciated by both of them, because they very well knew it could be the one that destroyed them both.

Except for the brief kissing and cuddling, you honestly couldn't tell they were in love. They would mess about like best friends, like they were. Edward would sit on the couch while Bella lay sideways on top of him, her head in his lap. Edward would stroke Bella's hair as they talked and laughed, and she would lean up for a kiss every now and then. If Edward ate, I would be pretty sure she would be feeding them too her.

To them both, their lives were perfect, as long as they had each other, or so, what they told everyone.

Sometimes I wondered if Edward truly meant that, or was he desperate for something more? Bella could only burn him and she knew it. Would that drive them both too insanity?

***

"Hmm…I love cherries." Bella said as Edward handed her yet another cherry, holding it to her mouth like some squishy romance movie. Emmett and I were staring at them from the other couch. They realized.

"What?" Edward asked, clutching Bella too his side.

"God, you guys are disgusting." Emmett laughed from beside me. "Rose and I never did anything like that."

"That's because both you, and Rosalie, were vampires before you fell in love." I pointed out.

He turned on me. "Whose side are you on?"

I smiled at Bella, who smiled back. "I'm on the side of love. If Jazz and I weren't vamps, we would have done that too."

"Yes," Emmett said sarcastically. "Because you and Jasper are the closest, cuddliest couple on the planet."

I growled at him, followed by Jasper's growl from the other room. Bella grinned.

"Oh, lay off, Emmett. Why don't you go spend some time with Rose?"

Emmett flopped down on the couch beside Bella and Edward, well, in the _middle_ of Bella and Edward, splitting them apart. I guessed that he didn't want them too close while he was talking. He was disgusted by it all.

"Because she's gone with Carlisle and Esme to sign us all up for school next week."

Bella's eyes widened. I was guessing she hadn't heard about this before. Edward simply nodded. He was used to this.

"And good news, Bella," Emmett continued. "She's signing you up too."

I slapped my hand too my forehead. This wasn't good news, not to her anyway. I could see what was coming next, and it wasn't pretty.

Then he said the worst possible thing he could have at that moment.

"I asked her too."

I took one step back from them. If Bella was gonna blow, I didn't want to be anywhere near her….

"You asked them too?" she asked, before kind of cringing. She was trying to stay on the couch, and that didn't mean all over Emmett, strangling him. "Oh Emmett how sweet of you." She told him unemotionally. She was trying to collect her thoughts. "Would you excuse me?"

She stood up, and Edward tried to follow her, but I walked over to him and made him sit back down. He all but pushed me on the floor.

"I need to see if she's alright." He told me.

"She'll be fine, Edward, trust me."

"How would you know? You can't see her!"

This much was true. Because she was so full of life, I could not see her. I could see Vampires because they were exactly like me, I could see humans, blurry, because they were kind of like me, but Werewolves, and every other 'thing' out there I couldn't see. We were all too different.

"Give her two minutes." I bargained.

He groaned as I pushed him down again. Emmett grinned at him.

"Sorry."

Only Emmett could pull off an apology while smiling.

Edward forgave him, but counted down the seconds until he could go. He was down too one hundred.

"God, Edward, give the girl a break!" Emmett said. "Your working her too death! And I mean, come on, she can't be that fun too hang around with. You can't even make out with her because-"

Emmett would never finish that sentence, because he was pushed off the side of the lounge, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Three, two, one…" and he was out the door.

God, love was weird.

BELLA POV

I was surprised Edward hadn't come out after me, but I supposed Alice had told him off. Alice was one of those very few people who truly understood what it was like to be the odd one out, but in love with someone who wasn't. I respected her for that, but I would still tell her off later on.

As I would Emmett.

I couldn't believe that he would get me signed up for school! After all those years of seeing Edward going through school after school, getting perfect grades all over! I had had enough, but that wasn't what I was worried about.

I wouldn't be able to protect them all, although technically that wasn't my duty, but I still cared for each and every one of them. Now I could only focus on that, if anyone.

But I supposed that they were vampires, and they had been through a lot already. I would just have to trust that they've been doing this long enough.

I sighed at the warm air that rushed around my face. Twilight was such a beautiful time, when a vampire was their strongest. I liked the thought that no vampire would be dying this second, even if it were only for a second. No attacks would be launched right now, and the world felt safe, for Edward anyway. I was always safe.

Then I wondered why Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were at the school _now. _Anyway, I didn't know.

This was one of these times where I wish there were heaps of me. Four, maybe five, so I could protect everyone, all at the same time.

"Hey," an angel voice whispered, but was not mine, his arms wrapping around my waist. I would laugh at my little inside joke, if I had known he wouldn't ask. Instead a smiled.

"Thought you would be coming." I turned around him his grip and smiled too his face.

"When would I not?"

He meant it as a rhetorical question, but I answered it anyway.

"If your pixie sister held you back."

He laughed. "Are you okay with going to school?" he asked. "You don't have too, if you don't want too. I'm sure you've had enough of it from my experience."

I laughed. "No, that's not what I'm worried about, actually. Though, that is a good point."

He looked at me. "Then what is it?"

I sighed. "How will I be able too keep an eye on you? All of you? We'll get split up into classes….what if something happens? What if I can't get there fast enough? What if I-"

He stroked my hair and smiled, almost laughing, but not wanting to interrupt my worry session.

"You worry too much." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, but leaned in to him. I was concentrating on keeping cool, which seemed too be working.

"I know, it's my job." I joked. "Worry about everything so you don't have too."

He squeeze me tighter to his chest. "That's not right."

I looked at him with a soft smile. "It doesn't matter. I wouldn't change it for anything."

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

I reconsidered. "It's that or really dying, Edward, you know that." I buried my face in his shirt. "And I couldn't let that happen, or I wouldn't be standing here right now."

He sighed and started to stoke my hair again. "Wouldn't you like to pass on? You wouldn't have to worry anymore. You could have just had a normal life. You could have grown up, fall in love, get married, have children…" he trailed off. "You could have had everything you deserve."

I laughed, despite myself. "What's the point of living without you, Edward? I know in my heart that if I had chosen otherwise, I would have killed myself for it later, or went looking for you. I was young, we both were. I loved you even then, and I wasn't going to live without seeing you again, so at least I could see you, even if it was forever in the shadows." I rethought my words, checking to see if they were corny. Yes, they were. Damn.

He sighed. "You should have just forgotten me."

I shook my head and looked up at him. "No. I made the right decision then, and I don't, ever, regret it."

He smiled and we just stood there, resting in each others embrace. I wish I could have enjoyed it more, instead of keeping myself cool.

"Edward, at one hundred years this will all finish." I told him. "That's how long my contract goes for."

He looked at me with surprise. "Four years? Then what?"

I shrugged. "I grow old, and then die. Just a human again. Of course, I can keep going, if I want."

I knew it was probably the wrong thing to tell him right now, since he wanted me too live my full life, but I needed him too know.

"You can live your life, in four years?" he asked.

I nodded. "Edward, I want you forever, so I was actually thinking of staying."

He shook his head vigorously. "No! Bella, you have a chance at life. You need to take that with two hands and don't let go! You deserve that."

"It's four years away, Edward. Relax. I'll know what I want, when I get there."

He sighed. "I just want you to have what you deserve, and not worry about me."

"Two things I can't have, and don't want."

He rolled his eyes. "Two this you will have, and I what _I_ want for you."

"I won't live a life where you don't exist, Edward. I'll make sure of that." I told him. "Don't try and stop me, just this once."

He did nothing, not even a shake of the head, to tell me he was with or against me.

I was guessing against….

EDWARD POV

Bella had a chance in front of her eyes that she was too stubborn too see. She could have everything she deserved, everything that I had taken away from her.

But would she be able to enjoy it all? Knowing I was still here? Watching her grow old and die? That was questions for another day.

But they were ones that I would never forget.

**Oh! Bella has a chance. Edward wants that chance. She's stubborn.**

**Wow, that pretty much sums up the whole chapter, lol. 1,875 word chapter and I can sum it up in 10 words lol (excluding oh.).**

**So what do you think? I was running out of ideas, and then I remembered something I wrote right at the beginning of the story…just a hint.**

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated. I got a lot of reviews saying people liked my 'classic Emmett' bit. Thanks heaps. I'll try to put more in, without ruining the entire story.**

**I would like to thank (she doesn't know that I'm doing this) Nessie96. I read one of her stories, and that gave me the inspiration to write this story. I suggest you check them out!**

**Still looking for some friends lol. I got a couple ;) I feel loved.**

**~Lauren**


	15. luv is weird thats why we luv it

STEVE POV

"I really hope it works out between them." I told the Queen. Only on important cases was anyone allowed to see her, except for me. Apparently she liked my company.

She nodded, agreeing with me. "I hope so too, but I can not see how it would be possible. They were once from the same world, but now they have split, more than they know."

I looked at her. I had only planned on making this a short 'what can we do but watch' conversation, but they hadn't changed too much? Had they? I mean, they were still in love…

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She sighed, sweeping her blonde hair from her eyes and walked towards the window, standing with me, looking out at them snuggling under the Twilight.

"They wanted the same things before, too love each other, but that's not all too a life on Earth, Steve. Edward believes she deserves more than this, and he has more reasons….And Bella was raised most of her life under the influence that love was everything. She believes that she could only ever love him, and nothing else in her life. Edward realizes there's more for her than that."

I was shocked. Everything she said was true, but it had never occurred to me.

"What are you saying, Renee?" I asked the queen.

She sighed. "I'm afraid all will not end well with them. Edward won't give up until she gets what she deserves. That will destroy her pure soul."

"But that's four years away, right?" I got reassured. "We don't have to worry about it now."

She shook her head. "We can not put off something because it is in the future."

I agreed with her. Four years wasn't that long a while…..considering we had a hundred year contract each. Heck, the Queen was several hundred years old.

"Carlisle believes his work is done, that Elizabeth's wish has been completed. He is far off."

"What can we do?" I asked her. Bella was one of my best friends, my best even; I could not let her be unhappy.

"We must wait and see. But until we are needed, I need you to keep an eye out on Bella."

"From where?" I meant from up here in the clouds, or on the ground.

"From here. She must fight her own battles, feel her own pain, and in the end, she will be responsible for what happens. You can only intercede if she asks you too."

I sighed. Bella was very stubborn. This was going to be a long four years.

BELLA POV

I went hunting with the gang today. It had been a couple of months since I had come back, a very uneventful couple of months. I could put up with the animals cries, I guess. I might even be able to talk to the birds for a little while…

Edward had looked at me like I was crazy when I had told him that, which made me laugh. He was trying to be 'good' about all this, like it wasn't freaking him out, but no matter how much he pretended, I could see through him, mostly.

We arrived in the middle of no where sooner than I could blink, well for me. They had told me too pick the best place, since I could sense animals everywhere. It had been a whole three seconds before they caught up too me in the middle of the forest. I had to wait for them.

"Beautiful, skilled, and now _fast_." Emmett approved to Edward. "You can certainly pick them."

Rosalie cleared her throat at Emmett, who, I swear to god, looked sheepish.

They scattered out, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Esme. Carlisle had stayed back, for some reason, and trusted me too keep them safe, and from doing something stupid.

I stayed in the one place, so I could easily access them, and, didn't have to listen to many animals on drugs.

But I could still hear them, and I shuddered. Honestly, I loved the idea of them not killing humans, but would it be worth it? The animals? Why were they no better?

Then I had the strangest thought, one that was very laughable by me.

Would drinking chickens blood be bad for a vampire?

It was poisonous to humans, why not vampires.

I shook my head and smiled at myself for coming up with that. That was so ridiculous, but I would be sure too ask that later.

"Babysitting?" a voice came from behind me, and I took a deep breath in and counted too ten in my head.

"Curious?" I replied, turning around and instantly turned on my 'smug' expression. God, did Charles ever leave me alone?

He shrugged. "I just think its stupid that you should have too baby-sit these bunch of leeches." Then rethought. "But I find it even _more _stupid that you prefer that over me."

I laughed. "A lot of people would prefer that over you, trust me."

He growled. "You're a bitch, you know that?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and rested on one leg. I shrugged.

"It's bitch or be bitched about." I told him.

He mocked surprise. "Oh, my god. Bella just swore!"

I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour. "Oh like you're a too goody two shoes." I shot back. "How old are you, anyway? Bitch isn't a swear word."

"Oh, my god, you're on a role! You said it again!" then he walked up to me quickly and placed his face on my neck from behind. "I like a bad girl." He teased.

I laughed and moved away from him. "You're a dick." I laughed. "No one would ever go out with you, Charles. Again, trust me. You can't be seriously hitting on me when Edward is close by."

His nose twitched, and I finally read his body language, and immediately stopped laughed.

_Dick! Knob! _

"You're trying to get a reaction out of me." I stated in disbelief. "So you _are_ trying to piss me off."

He smiled and walked towards me. "Not you, him."

He placed a hand on my cheek, which I immediately took and twisted until he was kneeling the other way too me, his arm in a chicken wing. He grunted in pain.

"Touch me again," I warned. "And the arm comes off."

I shoved his arm away, making him face plant into the forest floor.

When he stood up, he was angry. He slapped my face, making me fall to the floor. I held my cheek.

"There's more than one way to get a reaction out of your boyfriend." He hissed in my ear, holding my head up by my hair. He pushed my face back down.

He was abusing me to get Edward too attack.

I stood up immediately, not getting it the way I wanted it because I still held my cheek.

"What? You can't mentally break me, so you'll physically break me instead? God on you, Charles, a real man." I told him sarcastically. "What do you think this will help…" I trailed off, and my eyes went wide. "You want him to attack, so they think he was the one who started it. Giving you a chance to kill him."

He smiled. "You're very good at this, you know, Bella. Too bad your boyfriend can't read our thought, huh, or he would have already been here," he grabbed my throat and slammed me against a tree, cracking the tree. "and dead."

I pushed against him with my legs, making both of us fall to the ground. I could hardly breathe now, but I couldn't let him get a reaction out of Edward. I wouldn't give him the chance to die.

"You want to kill my charge. Technically, I could kill you and I wouldn't get in trouble." I told him.

He grabbed my face with one hand. "I don't care."

He kneed me in the stomach, and I fell to the ground. I needed to fight back, so I stood up again, pain coursing through my body.

He slashed me across the face, this time with his nails, digging into my skin. I cried out in pain, but focused on keeping it quiet. Edward would not come into this.

I threw a punch at him, which he dodged. Guy angels were faster and stronger than girls. Girls had more tactic, but that didn't come in handy when you were in pain. I was bleeding through my face.

He pushed me back against a tree, and I screamed in pain. I couldn't help it. The tree had a branch sticking out of it, that stabbed me in the hip. I was skewered on the tree, my breathing too jagged to count as breathing at all.

"Charles!" I screamed at him. "You mother-"

"Goodbye, Bella. I got my reaction." He said, and he flew. Did that mean Edward was coming? I was in too much pain to tell.

After painfully plucking myself from the tree, I sat down next to the tree, finding relief from the pain in relaxing, spreading out my wound.

The worst part was I could not heal it.

When another angel inflicts purposeful pain to another angel, that angel can not fix it. It has to heal properly, slowly, like a werewolf, since its faster than a human.

This had something to do with the death penalty. I mean, if you executed someone, you really didn't want them picking up their head and screwing it back on, did you?

"Bella?!" a voice came from within the trees, but was not Edward's. It was another mans, much deeper. But no one else would know, would they? Edward couldn't hear my thoughts…

Jasper.

He would have felt, would be feeling, the pain I felt.

"Over here." I said in as calm a voice as I could make out.

Jasper appeared through the trees, his eyes widened with shock when he saw the blood that was running all over my body. He quickly came to my assistance.

"Bella, what happened?!"

I shrugged painfully. "This and that."

He sighed, finding relief that I could joke in this pain.

He lifted me off the ground, his nose twitching.

My blood smelt really, super sweet to them.

"No, Jasper, I'll be okay if you can't handle it…"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

And he ran quicker than I had ever seen him run through the forest. We reached the Cullen house in no time, and he was calling Carlisle's name outside the house. Carlisle smelt my blood and was immediately there too help.

I couldn't black out, but everything went fuzzy, and I couldn't really make out anything anymore.

***

"Bella, I need to put stitches in your back wound. I'm going to give you some morphine now…" Carlisle told me.

"No! I don't need morphine, Carlisle, I'll be fine."

He sighed. He knew better than anyone there was no point in arguing with me about something like this.

"Fine, but this will hurt…"

I raised an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes. He instructed me too roll onto my stomach, which I did, and he started on my wound. It had hurt a lot before, so much that it had almost become numb. When he started stitching it, it started hurting again, but I only winced.

"It'd make it a whole lot easier if I gave you morphine…" Carlisle tried again.

I laughed the pain off. "Relax, Carlisle, I'm an angel, I'm used to pain."

"Just because you're an angel, Bella, doesn't mean you are indestructible. In a way, you are more vulnerable than humans." Carlisle said wisely.

I wasn't going to listen too it. "Carlisle, it's what I do."

He sighed. "You deserve better, Bella, sometimes I wish you wouldn't."

I groaned. "Not you too."

I felt him smile. "Yes, me too. It's true, Bella, you shouldn't be having to do this for us."

"You're the one who offered this too me in the first place." I pointed out.

He sighed. "Truth is, Bella, I wasn't the one to offer you the job. Steve had seen you. I was only the middle person."

I winced at she put in yet another stitch. "Somehow I think I knew that." I told him. "But you seemed to know so much about it…"

"Only what he has told me."

I sighed. I wanted Carlisle to be my guru on everything 'Angel'. Too bad, but at least I knew there was Steve…

I heard people bickering outside, and I concentrated on that to take my mind off the half closed hole in my back.

EDWARD POV

"But I have to make sure she's alright!" I argued with Alice. Bella had gotten stabbed! She didn't tell me much, but I got Charles' name from within Alice's head. I was so going to kill him…

"She's fine, Edward. Jasper took her too Carlisle straight away! She's in no immediate danger!" she argued back.

Emmett was physically restraining me from behind me, and Jasper from in front of me. All I wanted to do was make sure she was alright. Was that too much too ask?

"She's fine, Edward." Jasper told me. "Just some face injuries and a stab too the back. Nothing."

I pushed harder on their grip as I heard what had happened too her. I saw her bleeding from her face and back in Jasper's memories, and I just wanted to run to her and take her in my arms. She was the freaking love of my life for crying in a bucket!

"Please." I begged Alice.

She smiled sadly and shook her head.

_Let her fight her own battles, Edward. _She thought. _Do you remember that pet turtle Emmett saved three springs ago? You know how it was injured, so he helped it until it was fixed, but kept holding onto it? It died because it could not defend itself when Emmett finally set it free. I see your plans for her, Edward. Let her be able to defend for herself._

I did remember, and of course, Alice knew about my plan. I needed her too live her own life, without my help, without the help of her powers. I stopped pushing against my brothers, and they calmed immediately.

But Alice wasn't finished. This one last sentence made it all make sense.

_Let the turtle swim._

I nodded too her, my lips turned down. She smiled at me warmly, then nodded to Jasper and Emmett. They let me go, and Alice hugged me. She was the best sister in the world.

_You'll do the right thing, Edward. I know that. Enjoy what time you have left with her, but remember, she's guessing._

I nodded too her, and waited there for hours, waiting for Bella.

BELLA POV

"All done." Carlisle smiled as he helped me sit up on the table. Well, that had been painful, not that I'd tell anyone that. He had cleaned up my face, asking if he was to put any stitches on my face. I had rejected, knowing they would clear up in a couple of days.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

He waved my thank you away. "You keep my eldest son sane. It's the least I could do."

I laughed. I had never thought of it like that.

"No go on. He's probably worried sick."

I nodded to him, a big smile on my face, and walked at a fast human speed outside.

I kept as quiet as I could while I walked outside, and he didn't notice me. He was sitting on one of Esme's patio couches, starring into the night. Wow, it had really gotten dark. I smiled and went to sit next to him.

He didn't seem too realize at first, but when I started stroking his face, a huge smile on my face. He looked at me oddly, then seemed to realize who I was, and hugged me.

"Oh, my god. Bella, you scared the hell out of me." He whispered into my ear, pained. He kissed any part of my body he could reach, and I laughed.

"You can't get rid of me _that_ easily, Edward." I joked.

He sighed as I snuggled into his chest. He put an arm around me, stroking my scars on my face.

"Does this hurt?" he asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Not as much, not anymore. They'll disappear in a couple of days." I told him. "And my stab will be gone within a fortnight."

He had no emotion on his face as he stroked my hair back from my face.

"You can't keep doing this." He told me. "You shouldn't have to."

I nodded. "I'd do it again, for you."

I decided not to tell him about the fact that it was because of him that Charles did this too me. He wasn't happy with me getting hurt because I was protecting him, but _because_ of him? No, that would not go down well at all.

"You shouldn't." man he was stubborn.

I rolled my eyes. "It's what I applied for." I joked.

"Crap job."

I looked at him and smiled. "No. Best damn job in the world." I corrected him. "If it's for you."

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Stop saying that." He said.

"Saying what?"

"That this is all for me! It shouldn't be! I should be doing things for you!"

I laughed. "I am appreciated enough, thank you very much. You know I don't like attention."

He seemed surprised. "After all these years?"

I shrugged. "Hiding in the shadows is what I do best."

He groaned and laughed, snuggling into him again, but of course, the mood was totally ruined on my side because I had to keep cool. Although, the night helped heaps, and so did the rain that was pouring outside the small sheltered patio.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek before kissing his lips. God I loved him, more than anything else in the world.

Then my thought came along, and I smiled to myself, to his notice.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" he smiled.

"It's pretty stupid." I joked warned him.

He shrugged.

"Does chicken blood poison you?" I asked, and then laughed a little. It sounded even worse saying it aloud than it did in my head.

He laughed with me. "No, it doesn't. Who come up with that kind of stuff?" he laughed.

I pointed to myself.

When it was at my happiest, when I was with Edward, and he wasn't arguing with me about what I did and didn't deserve. This was a purely pointless conversation. My favourite.

A wolf howled only a couple of kilometres away, and I knew that this place was protected for now, with me disabled.

Thank you Jacob Black.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! (most of it. Read it all anyway ;))**

**OMG, I think this might be in the top three best chapters…**

**I got a PM from a reader asking about what everything meant (you know who you are. Thanks) and it really opened my eyes to how much I was missing. I knew I was missing, like heaps because my chair doesn't have a back and it really hurts my spine…..but I didn't think it was THAT MUCH!**

**So I fixed that and tried to put in as much information as I could. I had had this all planned out in my head, unlike Emmett's more, uh, 'creative' scene back there. That was just random, lol.**

**Okay, so if you have ANY questions about this story AT ALL, please do not hesitate to ask. **

**But please, if it's another 'why are you so awesome?' PM, the answer is because I was born awesome. So no more of them.**

**Nah, lol, I haven't got any like that lol. I'm just tired. Its 10.45 pm in Australia, and the full moon went over a couple of nights ago…and I can't sleep when it's up. Really weird, but I'm telling the truth. So fingers crossed I'll get a good sleep tonight…. No werwolfing around lol lol lol.**

**Just a little glimpse into my everyday life lol.**

**So, please R&R. This is my longest chapter ever (applause), so hopefully they'll just get bigger and bigger.**

**R&R uh! I can't strain this enough! I need criticism! I like to fix my problems! As I have tried here! Please tell me if it's better!**

**Thanks heaps!**

**Lauren **


	16. School & love & school & love

EDWARD POV

The days past, and her face healed on its own. Now all was left was an angry pink scar which she assured me would go in a few more days. She had said that she wasn't angry with Charles for doing this, almost persuading me not to be either. But I would never, ever, forgive Charles for doing that too her, as much as she might wish otherwise. It wasn't an accident, I mean, you don't slash someone across the face and push them into a tree, stabbing them, on accident.

"I'm gonna kill him." I told her as calmly as I could, stroking her cheek. I tried not too follow the scars that ran across her face, is instead, I checkered them, going in the opposite direction.

"You can't!" she said almost too quickly, making me jump a little. She calmed down instantly and relaxed again. "I mean, it was an accident. We're friends again."

I scoffed. "Since when have you ever been friends with that low life?"

She thought about it for a second, too long. "Since now." She was such a bad liar. That will never change about her, even after ninety four years. "When he's not being a jerk, he's fine."

I sighed. "Bella, if you have anything against me getting even, just tell me the truth. I _know_ you don't like him."

She sighed. "I just don't want you getting hurt." She was lying again.

"Well until you can tell me the truth, I'll wait." I told her.

She looked up at me. "Why won't you believe me? Just don't do it. He's an angel, he can kill you."

She looked pleased that she didn't lie. Yeah, that told me there was more to the story than she was telling me.

"Bella…"

"Please?" she pleaded. "Just don't do it."

I sighed. "Why? You can tell me, Bella. If you really do-" I couldn't bring myself to say _love_. "_Like_ him, then I won't object."

She looked up at me in surprise, then started laughing. I took that as relief.

"Edward, of all the silly things you have ever suggested…" she couldn't finish. Her laughter was too much, but not for me. I wanted to hear her laugh until the end of eternity.

I knew I wouldn't get that.

She placed a hand on my face and looked me right in the eyes, smiling warmly. Her hand was hot, but not unbearable.

"I will never love anyone as much as I love you."

"But you still love him." I pressed, and shook her head and smiled.

"He's too in love with himself. Jerk."

That was the sweet relief I was hoping for, although I knew it wouldn't be enough. I kissed her hot lips for as long as I could bare without wincing. It was like stepping into a bath filled with hot water after being outside in the minus three degree weather, but worse. She could get as hot as the sun.

She seemed to notice my change in mood and took her face away from mine.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

I shook my head. "Don't be. You can't help it."

She smiled. "I wonder if I would sizzle if I stood in some water."

I laughed at her. That was just as silly as the chicken's blood…but who knows? It could happen.

She sighed and placed her hands on her lap. We were originally sitting on the patio couch, her snuggled in my arms. It was the middle of the night, when she was her coolest. She was pulled away from me.

"Where's Alice?" she asked.

I listened for a second for Alice, and saw her in her room, fighting over her own brain on what to wear tomorrow.

"In her bedroom." I told her. "Why?"

She sighed and stood up. "I need to ask her something. I'll see you later."

She walked away slowly, like she was upset about something. It took all my strength not to go over there and let her cry in my shirt. I wanted her to tell me everything.

_But she won't, because you're not telling _her_ everything._

I told my brain to shut up and keep quiet. Man, it was annoying have a million thoughts in my brain at once, and that was just _mine_. Then I had everyone in the house, excluding Bella.

I needed to go for a walk, so I stood up and ran into the forest. Okay, it wasn't a walk, but I really just needed to get away.

I ended up at my meadow. I wanted to show Bella this place, but I knew I was going to leave her, I needed her too be happy, and I really didn't want her wondering in the woods alone when she was human. I wasn't the most dangerous thing out there…

"Hello, Edward." A familiar voice came from above. I looked around immediately. I would have been crying if I could.

"Mum?"

I was going crazy, I knew it. I saw her. My mother. Not Esme. Her. Elizabeth Mansen.

"I always knew she would be the one for you, Edward, though I never said anything."

I dipped my head. No, I could not believe in fairy tales. She wasn't here. This was just a figure of my imagination…

"You must protect her, as she has you. She is injured, and someone out there needs her. He goes by many faces, and he needs her. And he needs you. Be careful. Look out for each other. I love you."

"MUM!" I shouted, but she was gone. That was the quickest visit I had ever gotten from anyone.

…_he needs her_. _And he needs you. _

Someone was out too get Bella? And me? Why?

I ran back to the house quicker than I ever had. Well, except for when I had heard about what had happened to Bella, but I was running at the same speed at that.

"Bella? Bella!" I shouted outside the house. "BELLA!"

Fear shot through me. They had already come for her. She was already gone. No, No! Just because I wasn't here…

"Edward…" she came out the door. "What are you screaming for?"

I went up to her as fast as I could and hugged her. She was very surprised, but hugged me anyway.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I looked at her, pulling out of the hug. She was smiling. No, I couldn't trouble her like that. I would protect her. I would protect her with my life.

I smiled and stroked her face. "I missed you."

She looked back, then back too me. "I didn't even make it up the stairs, Edward."

Damn. The one flaw in my plan.

"Exactly." I smiled at her.

I hugged her again, softly. She placed her hands behind my neck anyway and hugged me back, although I was sure, just this once, she saw through my lie.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. "Always."

She said nothing back, but I was fine with it. I guessed I kind of freaked her out…

"Wait, wait, wait…" she said suddenly. She squeezed her way out of my grasp and looked at me incredulously. "Missing me? Screaming my name? What message you trying to give me?"

I looked at her. She sighed. "Edward just tell me."

And now _I_ was the one who was keeping the secrets.

"There's nothing to tell." I told her.

She didn't believe me. Was this déjà vu? "Really?"

I nodded. She rolled her eyes but hugged me, and I immediately hugged her back.

"I love you too." She whispered, and I was glad.

Now, if I could only find a way to look out for her, and be away from her…

***

"C'mon Edward! We're gonna be late for school!" Alice shouted at me from downstairs, and I sighed. Forks High, brilliant.

I walked down the stairs in Alice's outfit she had laid down on my bed this morning.

She turned to Bella, who was still in her clothes from yesterday.

"Your clothes are out on your bed, Bella. You're going to look _amazing._" She squealed and took Bella's hand and dragged her towards my bed. I had seen the clothes she was going to wear, purple.

"We're going without those two girls, Edward. They'll come after." Jasper told me. I nodded too him, and we left.

BELLA POV

"This?" I asked, my eyebrows buried together.

She nodded. "Trust me." And she walked out the door.

I sighed and put the dress on. It was purple, with a black elastic strip under the chest. I wore tights underneath it, and a hard, purple head band. I actually liked it.

Alice quickly came in and curled my hair a bit, and when she approved, grabbed my hand and led me too my car.

"You're not meant to know us," she explained. "We think it'd be easier that way. You can 'grow' to hang out with us after a little while, but for now…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I shushed her and climbed into my car. I loved it. Edward's Volvo.

She sighed. "Go."

I drove to Forks High and parked right in front of the school. I stared out the window at the Cullen's and of course, the girls who were following them around like puppies.

I shook my head and smiled and stepped out onto my flats. People were instantly looking at me, but I just smiled shyly and walked into the school. The Cullen's were already in the building.

I passed a group of boys, who flicked their fingers and me. "Sssss….Ow! Hot!"

I blushed and moved on. Did I really make such an impact?

I moved too the office and grabbed my timetable. I wasn't sure, but I think I had Alice in my homeroom.

Knowing that, I walked quickly to my class, my bag slung over my shoulder. I was right, she was waiting for me, a huge smile on her face. Emmett was there too, who almost fell out of his chair as I smiled at him. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Ah, Isabella Swan." The teacher approved, looking at my timetable. "Welcome."

"It's just Bella." I told him.

Alice laughed. I rolled my eyes at her as I took a seat at the back of the room, away from everyone.

Everyone was sitting on their desks talking. I was reading Wuthering Heights in my lap. I loved the classics.

"You're Isabella? Right?" a boy with blonde hair came up to me and asked.

"Depends who's asking." I told him.

He smiled. "I'm Mike." He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

I did not reach for it, since he might ask why I was really hot. "Bella." I told him.

He took back his hand awkwardly as I continued with my book.

"So, you're new here, right?" he tried to make conversation.

I sighed, placing my bookmark in my book and looked up at him. "I've been here five minutes, so yes, I am."

He laughed, thinking that I was making a joke, but stopped when I did not laugh back.

"Uh, cool. Hey, you wanna grab some lunch with me today?" he asked. I looked to Alice, and realized why she was laughing before.

I sighed. "Uh, no thanks. I'm actually having it with some friends. Maybe next time."

"Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

I groaned internally. "No, I'm sorry." I told him as soon as the bell went off. I grabbed my books and headed too my first class. English.

I was pretty good at English, and at Japanese. I had been a lot of places in my life, and too understand what people were saying, watching for threats; I had to understand the language.

It was just music that was a bit off.

Our teacher, Mr. Koppleman, made everyone stand up in front of the class _individually_ and sing their favourite song. I hadn't really had time too listen too music much, but that wasn't the part that worried me.

I couldn't sing.

"Ah, Miss Bella. Come forward." He said.

Hesitantly I got up and stood in front of the class. This song wasn't very professionally 'Bella', but it was catchy.

I gulped and sung without the music.

_I can see the things your doing,_

_And you think that I'm naïve,_

_But when I get the goods on you,_

_She'll finally believe_

_She says it's all just drama,_

_But every bubble's got to pop._

_She's gonna see the things you're doing,_

_And then your finally gonna have to stop!_

_Don't think you're gonna win this time,_

'_Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop the dime on you_

….

I didn't finish the song. I didn't think my nerves could hear it. I was a terrible singer, and they all knew that.

"That was amazing." The teacher said.

I groaned and sat back in my chair. Stupid, lying teacher.

***

I sat by myself at the lunch table, eating an apple. The Cullen's all sat together at the furthest table from mine. Edward was looking at me, smiling as I walked in and sat down by myself. I had come to think that he hadn't seen me all day, by the way he was looking. But he must have seen me around, mustn't he?

My thoughts were interrupted.

"I thought you were eating with a friend." Mike smirked as him and his friends came and sat by me.

They were all grinning, and I rolled my eyes. Were guys nowadays such perverts? I was guessing so.

"Everyone's their own best friend." I told him.

He smiled. "Well now you don't have too be lonely." He said. "I'll be your best friend." Then he lowered his voice. "Or more."

I almost choked on my apple. "No thanks, I'm all good with being my own best friend."

I looked over at Edward, who was giving Mike a death stare. I smiled at him, but the stare did not go away.

"Nonsense!" he grinned. "That's just pathetic."

"You're pathetic." I shot back at him.

He held up his hands, reminding me of a robber coming towards a police officer to show he wasn't armed…

"Sorry, just a joke."

"I'm not amused."

He nodded to himself. I would have to ask Edward later what was going through his mind…Although I was almost positive, if not certain; I would be regretting it later.

"Anyway," he continued cheerfully. "This is Erik, Tyler and…uh...Lauren should be joining us pretty soon."

"What up bitches!" a high pitched screech rang in my ear. She looked at me, kind of like how Edward was looking at Mike. "Bitchette." She greeted me.

Was that a nice thing too do? I knew it was bitch or be bitched about, but seriously? Was it that common to be called a…a…'Bitchette'?

"Hi." I muttered.

She slopped herself in between Tyler and Erik, making Mike sit next too me.

"So," she started. "What the gossip?" she was looking at me.

"Gossip?"

Her eyes popped open. "No gossip?"

Erik sighed. "Lauren, we haven't told her."

"Told me what?"

Lauren placed both her elbows on the table and gazed at the Cullen's table. Ah, that's why she didn't sit next to me at the spare seat. She wanted to gaze at them.

I glanced over my shoulder like it was the first time I had done it and looked at Edward. Edward had turned away from us, obviously avoiding Lauren's gaze. I muffled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

God, she was such a bitch. I wasn't going to put up with this.

"I think its funny how girls like you throw yourself over guys like him, who you will never get a chance with." I told her smugly. "Such a waste of time."

She laughed. "Oh, honey, you don't know me very well, so I'll let that one slide. But seriously, I _always_ get what, and who, I want."

"Oh, kind of like a spoilt brat." I shot back.

"It's better than a quick-witted know it all." She said as she stood up and walked away, leaving her lunch there.

"No it's not." I mumbled, mostly too myself, then looked at Erik, Tyler and Mike. "Did she just call me honey?"

We laughed at that. Maybe, when Mike wasn't trying to get me too bed, hanging out with these guys would be alright, if we could laugh at the things that made other girls feel self conscious.

***

The bell couldn't have rung any sooner. The faster I got home, the faster I could stop pretending I had nothing to do with Edward, and I would be whole again.

I almost ran too my, well his, Volvo. Edward was waiting by his car as I got in mine. I smiled at him and waved at him. He laughed and waved back. I was about to leave, but Tyler was at my window. I groaned and wound down the window.

"Yes?"

He let out a puff. "Okay, I know we haven't talked much, and it's your first day and everything…but…you know…the dance is on Tuesday and….I…uh…" he took a deep breath in. "Would you…kind of…like to go with….me?"

"Oh," I said, kind of taken aback. I was never the popular one, but that was more than ninety years ago. "Ah, sorry, Tyler. I can't."

He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. "Okay. Thanks anyway."

He walked away and I looked over too the Cullen's again. Edward about to break Emmett's Jeep.

I started the car and drove it over slowly to the exit, passing the Cullen's. I smiled at him as I speeded off, and I hoped that was reassurance enough that I would never love anyone as I much as I loved him.

EDWARD POV

Home couldn't come any quicker, and I was lucky that Bella got home first. I crushed my lips too hers as soon as I saw her, and she instantly reacted. I didn't think I could last another day where she was repeatedly asked out, and fantasized. Boys nowadays were such perverts…

"I missed you." I told him, breathless. "God, I missed you."

She laughed and kissed me, her lips very cool for some reason. "I believe you, this time."

I laughed and squeezed her too me until she would melt into me. She didn't, but I wished she would. Like a hunger that could never really be quenched. I wanted to suck her up through a straw.

She kissed me, then seemed to realize something. She backed away a little, and I could only guess what she was thinking.

"You're cool." I told her. "You're not going to over heat me, not now."

She looked at me. "I guess the sun hasn't been out today, and the wound… That should be sucking up every last bit of sun. How cool _am_ I?"

Carlisle was instantly on the hunt for a thermometre. I sat her on the couch and took advantage of this…what was this exactly?

"Would you like me too warm you up?" I said seductively as I could get, kissing her neck from behind.

She smiled and kissed me back, her hands winding around my neck. She was laughing softly at my urgency.

"I found one." Carlisle said from the door, and we sprang apart. He laughed.

He handed her the thermometre and she thanked him, placing it on her tongue. She waited for a couple of minutes then looked at it.

She seemed almost upset about something when she said her temperature. "6 degrees." She said. "Celsius." She sighed and looked down at her hands, as if she knew what this meant or something. I didn't think she knew. "This isn't normal."

"I'll take you home and see what they can make of it." Carlisle promised, grabbing her hand and helping her off the couch.

"I'll go too." I told them. "I won't let anything happen too her."

She smiled weakly at me, but I didn't think she felt weak. She knew something was up, but she would tell me if she was sick, wouldn't she?

"No," she said. "You need to stay here, look after your family."

I grabbed her hand and made her look me in the eyes. "I'm going."

She shook her head, then placed a hand on the side of my face. I held it there, and she was getting colder. "Stay."

Carlisle led her out of the room, and Emmett was grabbing me by the shoulders.

"You think she'll be okay?" Jasper asked. "She felt kind of…sad."

Emmett shrugged. "Bella is the toughest chick I have ever met. I think she'll be just fine."

Oddly enough, that didn't calm me down.

Not when Bella needed my help.

_You must protect her, as she has you. She is injured, and someone out there needs her. He goes by many faces, and he needs her. And he needs you. Be careful. Look out for each other._

**Okay, before I forget.**

**If anyone can guess, or knows the name of the song she sings, send it in a review with your real name, and I'll give a shout out too the people who guess right. Shouldn't be too hard. I love the song lol.**

**I love you bubbly4twilight! You are my awesomest, most random new friend! **

**Okay, so what I'm doing is writing a chapter each day. Its school holidays here in Aus, so the chapters should be fairly long for the next couple of weeks. I'll write some at school, if I get the chance, too.**

**OH! She's cold! What could that possibly mean? I have no clue lol. But I have a faint idea…**

**R&R!**

**Love you all!**

**Lauren :)**


	17. Someone somewhere wants me and its not E

BELLA POV

"I am requesting to speak to the Queen." I said into the PA thing outside the gate of the Queen's home.

"The Queen does not wish too speak to any pheasants today. Please try again tomorrow." It squeaked back at me.

I sighed and pressed the button that allowed them too hear me. "My name is Princess Bella Rosalina Montana Montoya Swan." I said. "I request to see my mother. It's an emergency."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry your highness. Please hold on a minute."

Carlisle looked at me funny. I normally had no need to use my full 'Angel name'. It was hard enough to remember, let alone say.

"Angel name." I explained.

"Oh."

"Please come through, Princess." The PA squeaked, and the large gates crunched open. We stepped through and went into the building, where the Queen was waiting for us. Carlisle bowed in respect. The queen smiled back.

"I suspect you have come here for a reason." She said.

I nodded. "My body temperature is six degrees Celsius." I explained. "What does this mean?"

She smiled and moved onto Carlisle. "It is good to see you again, Carlisle." She nodded. "I have granted Bella with the Winters Chill."

She looked back at me and smiled.

"Meaning?" I pressed.

"A winter only last three months a year, and that is as long as you will have the winters chill. This puts your vampire in no threat of being burned alive."

"This a favour?" I asked.

She nodded. "Three months."

My face lit up instantly. "So, this is so I can be with Edward? For three months?"

She nodded and laughed at my expression. "You may go now, if you wish."

"Thank you, my Queen." I said before running out of the room, leaving Carlisle to make his own way back.

CARLISLE POV

"That was very generous of you, Renee, but why do I feel this is for your benefit?" I asked her. Everyone knew it was a tragedy that these two, deserving people could not truly be together, but she had done nothing before to fix it. Why now?

"Because you are smart, Carlisle." She said. "I need them to be together. The more they are, the stronger they will be against what's coming at them. Well, that's my theory anyway. When they come for them, they will fight for their lover's life."

"I really hope that works." I almost warned.

She shrugged. "If it doesn't, what harm could it do?"

UNKNOWN POV

"Excellent." I grinned as I watched Bella run towards the Cullen home.

"Isn't that a bad thing? You heard the Queen's plan…" Roger told me.

I laughed. "Just wait, Roger. The closer they get, the more they will want to protect one another. The Queen's plan is already in ruins."

Roger looked confused. "They'll be stronger…You should just pick them off now…"

I shook my head at him. Pathetic imbecile.

"All I have to do is pick off one now, and the other will follow. The closer the bond, the quicker it is, and the quicker we have them." I laughed.

Roger laughed with me.

They were MINE!

BELLA POV

I ran too Edward, hugging him around his neck, and he was shocked at first, but he closed his arms around me and buried his head in my hair.

"What's going on? Are you alright?"

I laughed. Of course he didn't know. My bad.

"It was a gift." I told him breathlessly.

"A….gift?"

I nodded. "So I could do this." And I pressed his lips too mine. He kissed sweetly, and I wanted too keep him here, forever, but he broke it off with a surprised laugh.

"Remind me to thank the Queen." He laughed and kissed me.

"I've given up!" Alice said from the doorway, making us jump in surprise. Chills ran up my spine, stupid winter chill. "There is no way I can walk in to talk to Bella without you two making out! God…"

We rolled our eyes at Alice. Well, if she wanted to get technical…..

"Technically, Alice, we could never 'make out' before…"

"But _now_ we can." Edward finished, kissing me again.

"But only for a winter…" I warned him more than I told her.

He pressed his lips too my ear. "Best winter ever." He emphasized each word.

I laughed and we kissed again. "Okay, eww." Alice interrupted again. "But Bella, I really need to speak with you…"

"As do I." Carlisle walked through the door.

I sighed, pulling away from Edward and looked at them both. I looked at Alice.

"Go with Carlisle." She said. "His is more important."

She had seen what he was going to say. I nodded to her and Carlisle took me outside.

EDWARD POV

The Queen had done that for us! I couldn't believe it. Now I could _finally_ be with Bella, in more ways than we were before…

"I wouldn't trust what the Queen does." Alice told me, and at first I thought she had said it, but she thought it. "She has her own benefits."

"It'll be fine." I told her. "How bad could it really be?"

She shrugged. _Be careful._

She walked out of the room, just as Carlisle and Bella walked in, and Bella's face told a very sad story. Before I could even ask what's wrong, Alice walked back in the room and took her again.

Would I ever get to speak to my girlfriend!?

BELLA POV

"We know what's coming at you and Edward." Carlisle explained. "We just don't know which form he's taken."

I squinted my eyes. Coming at me? And Edward? What the hell was he on about?

"Come again?"

Carlisle repeated himself, and it still made no sense.

"Coming at us?" I questioned. "Form? What?"

"Didn't Edward tell you?"

I shook my head. "Tell me what?"

He growled Edward's name before telling me about what had happened with Edward, when he had saw his mother. We were in danger, apparently. Oh! That's why he ran too me. This was making a lot more sense, and I didn't like it.

"So something's coming for you two, and he needs you both, well, that's what we think."

"Who is it?"

He took a deep breath in.

"Satan."

My breathing stopped.

We walked back into where Edward was standing alone. Why hadn't he told me? Not even a hint?

Alice came out and grabbed my arm before I could talk to him, leading me into her bedroom and threw an outfit at me.

"What do you think?" she asked, beaming. "It's for school tomorrow."

I shook my head. "Tomorrow's Saturday."

Her eyes widened and she snatched the outfit form me. "Well then don't look! I'll show you Sunday."

She beamed at me before I left to find Edward. I couldn't find him anywhere, and after half an hour of searching, everywhere, I mean even in the forest, I was starting to get worried. Carlisle was missing too. Where did they go?

"BELLA!" Alice screamed down the stairs, and raced too see her. She was breathing too hard.

"What is it, Alice?"

My stomach was in a knot. Why did I feel like Carlisle and Edward had something to do with this?

"They're gone." She whimpered. "They took them."

I swallowed through my swollen mouth. "Who took who?"

She screamed then went into a vampire sob. No tears ran down her face, but it gave the illusion of it.

"Alice…" I warned.

"Edward….And Carlisle….He took them. Satan. He wants your power."

**OH MAN! SORRY! MAGER CLIFFY!**

**LOL.**

**Okay, so the shout outs go too…….*insert drum roll here***

**Bubbly4 twilight & chellebell11112!**

**The song was BUSTED from PHINEAS AND FERB**

**Sorry too all those people who don't watch Disney :D**

**I suggest checking it out.**

**I am putting this one up tonight, yay. My arms are killing me from falling out of that tree…**

**Hehe. Hey! I was hyperactive!**

**Anyway, about the story…**

**EDWARD AND CARLISLE ARE KIDNAPPED! GASPS! FAINTS! No…..!**

**What will happen? Man, this story practically writes itself in my mind (really hoping it doesn't in your or you will just guess the ending. Although, its very complicated to figure out…)**

**I promised a lifetime of shout outs too BUBBLES! My awesome random friend! You're awesome.**

**Wait till tomorrow for the next chapter, what will happen? If the chapter is long enough tomorrow, I might actually get everything that happens into it, and if that does DON'T FRET! Because I am nice too you, more fluff will be on the end of that (if Edward survives muwaa), so yeah! Awesome!**

**Love you all!**

**Lauren**

**xoxo **


	18. 15 minutes moves by so slowly

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**This story is very fast moving because she needs it too be. She is in a rush! So don't be bombarding me with reviews saying this could have gone slower! I know that! I just decided to get this over with, and not have to keep it going for eight hours!**

**Now read!**

BELLA POV

"You know what I told you to do, right?"

Emmett and Jasper nodded. I walked outside, in professional mode. I knew this would happen. There was something about him that I had never fully gotten. Now I had.

"STEVE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I shouted outside too the heavens. It was only seconds later than he walked out from within the forest. He walked too me in a hurry.

"You need my help?" he asked.

I looked too Emmett and Jasper. "Kill him."

Steve's eyes were wide in shock. That was right, I knew what he had done. All of this, me becoming the angel Princess, all of it, it was all part of him plan.

Emmett and Jasper secured him, but did not attempt to slit his throat. "Explain to us again why we have to kill him." Emmett said, although I could tell he seriously wanted too have some fun with this.

"He's been lying to us. He's working for Satan."

That was all they needed too hear. I was in kind of a hurry. Well, actually, a big hurry.

"Satan told him to make me an angel, just so I would receive the powers." I told them as I prepared to take off into the heavens. "He's an imposter, and I can't let him get in my way."

I took off, only just in time not too hear Steve's screams of pain, cut off by a gurgling sound. I knew that sound all too well from the vampires I had killed in my time.

I did not bother asking for an entrance into the Queen's home. I flew over the gates and into the house, earning me some looks from the servants as I passed too the Queen's bedroom.

If Satan was babysitting Edward and Carlisle, he couldn't act like the Queen Carlisle had trusted. I had figured this out from Alice. I could not trust the Queen, she hadn't meant to tell me, but she did, and this is when it fell into place.

Satan was taking over the Queen's body.

"Mother, I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the bedroom.

She was sitting on her bed. "Since when do you call me mother?"

I smiled. "Welcome back my Queen. I need you too do me a favour."

"I have seen your plans, and will not allow you too commit this kind of suicide. You are much too valuable too loose to two vampires."

I shook my head. "I intend on doing much more on saving my family, your highness, and one way or the other, I am going to die."

She looked expressionless. The queen knew everything, of course, so this was no surprise.

"I don't want him getting a hold of my powers, your majesty." I explained.

She sighed. "I understand. Place your hand on mine."

Well that was quick, which I liked. Soon Satan would take over her body again and continue his charade. This had to be quick.

"Because you have responsibility, take away your magical ability." She chanted, and the light that normally shined from me grew intensely, then jumped from me too her. She smiled, both of us breathless.

"Congratulations, you are now a normal angel."

I shook my head. "No, I need you to take away _every_ magical part of me away. I won't allow him to use it against us."

Her eyes widened. "But, Bella, if I do that, you won't have your powers anymore. You will never be able to become an angel again. You'll be _human_."

I nodded. "I'll be dead anyway. I won't allow him." I repeated.

After a short deliberation, she placed her hands on either side on my head, and the light shined again, once again, skipping from me too her.

"What? No spell?" I asked.

"We recruit hundreds of Angel's every year. It would be such a bother to make up a spell for each of them."

I rolled my eyes, but nodded. "My magic is within your soul, so it will hide too."

"Be careful my daughter. Do not expect your powers to save you now." She said.

I nodded and ran out the door, but as soon as I landed on cloud, I fell. But then I was floating and I looked up at the queen, helping me too the ground.

I ran back to the Cullen's household, and the boys were firing the body. When they saw me, I expected them too gasp, but they didn't. They didn't seem too realize that I was human now.

"Are you guys okay with doing this?" I asked.

Alice screamed from inside, and I ran too her immediately, not waiting for the boys to answer. She looked at me wide eyed when I found her in her room.

"You can't!" she shouted. "YOU CAN'T GO THERE!"

I looked at her sadly. "Alice, I was meant to die. Back then, I would have gotten the influenza, or I would have been murdered. Alice, this is my time now. I've waited too long."

If she were able too, she would have been crying, but instead I got a vampire sob, giving the illusion of crying.

"I'm sorry Alice. I love you like my own sister."

I ran outside and into the forest. How was I supposed to get into hell? But Steve had come from there when I had called him, I was sure of it. Maybe if I just called…

"I GIVE IN!" I shouted. "YOU CAN HAVE MY POWERS!"

The ground shook, and I wobbled with it. I had too be very careful not too fall over. Angels never fell over. That would just blow my cover.

The ground parted with a loud crack, revealing a stairway. Out stepped two people, who looked like humans, but weren't. I wasn't sure if they were guys or girls, but they grabbed my arm as I approached them.

"I am coming willingly. Force is not needed." I told them, and they looked at one another. I was guessing this was their first suicidal angel. Well human, but they didn't know that.

And I got my very first glimpse of hell.

***

"Ah, little miss Princess Bella Rosalina Montana Montoya Swan, what an honor." A voice echoed through the corridors I willingly followed. I was faster than his minions, so they didn't bother holding onto me. I wasn't going anywhere. I would save Edward, and I would save Carlisle.

"You must have been expecting me," I said as I walked, looking straight ahead, very formal. "You have stolen two of the most important people in my life."

A chuckled echoed through the way before I stepped out into a large, cave like area. It wasn't like most people would imagine, with the red walls and the fire. No, it was just dirt. Hell was actually very civilized, but it was still a torture chamber.

"Welcome," a man stood in the middle of the room, who looked like a human. I wasn't stupid, though, I knew that was Satan. There were no horns, just like we – the angels – had no halos. He just had an evil grin. "Of course, I knew you would come." He added.

I then noticed Edward and Carlisle, pinned too a wall with steel chains. There were guards surrounding them, more human look alikes, but Edward looked at me with sorrow.

"Get out of here, Bella!" he screamed.

I shook my head at him.

Carlisle then spoke up. "Save yourself, Bella. Your powers are much too important-"

"No, Carlisle. You're more important." I cut him off, took a deep breath, and then turned to face Satan.

"I give you my powers for my family's safety." I told him. "That is what I am offering you; otherwise I will blast myself out of here, and won't be coming back."

I hope I had grown better at lying. I had no powers, so if he knew, I was stuffed….

He smirked. "Of course." He nodded towards me, then too those two minions that had led me in here, and they grabbed my shoulders.

Then to the guards that were surrounding Carlisle and Edward, and they were released.

"I see that they go out safely, that you're not pulling any tricks." I told him, and he sighed, annoyed.

"Fine! Follow me."

He started walking and I did not follow him, since Edward and Carlisle weren't moving. He turned around, a smirk on his face, and raised his hand.

"Follow me to the pits of hell, join the others who fell!" he chanted, and then started walking again.

This time, I was knocked over on my feet, and was being pushed by an invisible force with him. I gasped as the invisible shield gave me an intense electric shock.

I was being forced to follow him now.

And that was the point I was sure I was going to die.

He turned back to me, once again, and smiled at me, on the ground, gasping.

"They come with us." I gasped.

He shrugged, then gestured then too go in front of us.

When they started moving, Edward telling me to run again, I followed Satan, right next to him.

How long would this bravado last?

The gates opened up from hell again, and Edward and Carlisle were pushed out. Edward looked back at me, trying to reach me. Carlisle held him back, although he looked like he wanted to come after me too. Tears ran down my face as we said goodbye.

"You don't have to do this, Bella." Edward pleaded. "Please. I love you."

I wiped a tear from my cheek. "You mean everything to me, Edward. You will not die because of me. Your life will go on as normal, just like when I died before."

He shook his head and fought against Carlisle.

I was not going to say 'I love you' too him. That would just make it harder for him to move on with his life.

I blew him a kiss, and the gates closed, cutting me off from Edward one last time. After wiping my tears away, I straightened up and faced Satan.

"Where do we do this?" I asked.

He smiled. "Follow me."

I followed him down ever growing corridors. If we past any minions, they would look at me with wide eyes.

We finally reached a private, large room. Chains, arms width apart, hung from the walls. I was ushered over to one pair of them, and put in the cuffs.

Satan smiled. "I can sense the power already." He said, rubbing his hands together like he was smelling freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

He was very far off if he smelt any power.

Just a human.

Although I would rather he be clueless than know.

I think.

"Now to access it." He continued, bringing out a knife. It looked more like a dagger, but I wasn't a sword/knife expert. It just looked very impressive. "To draw the blood of thou who owns it, will to be your own." He quoted from something.

"Are you going to keep talking about it?" I asked cockily. I was hiding the fact that I was recounting over everything I would miss when I died.

Edward.

He sighed. "This is a very important moment for me!" he whined, almost looking gay. "Stop ruining it!"

"I would hold up my hands right now, but oh look, they're already _are_."

He laughed. "Oh, how I wish I could keep you around. You are quite entertaining, you know."

"Glad I amuse you." I said sarcastically.

Anytime now, he would realize that I had no powers, and he would just kill me for the sake of it. But Edward and Carlisle were gone now, so they would be safe. They whole Cullen family would be safe.

And I would stay in hell.

Die in hell, stay in hell.

Crap.

He brought the knife to my neck and pierced the skin. Blood dribbled out as I flinched, and he inhaled. Was this the point where he would know…..?

"I sense magic. Just a little." He said, then shrugged. "Little blood, little magic." He leaned in closer too my ear, not removing the knife from my neck. "More blood, more magic."

"If you think that makes you sound scary…" I laughed to hide the fact I was actually quite terrified.

He growled. "You are taking this quite well for a teenager." He approved. "Now I am curious, why?"

I actually lifted my head to look at him, the knife following.

"I accepted my fate years ago. I was meant to die. This is just telling me I was more right than I thought." I told him.

He looked at me, and then sighed, removing the knife. "You dying is just so wrong…"

I actually allowed hope. Maybe he was just going to let me go…

But even in my head that sounded stupid. He smiled evilly at me.

"I'm glad to keep my reputation for being cruel up." He grinned, the knife cutting into my throat slowly, making me cry out in pain.

"You will not be cruel anymore." A heavenly voice, which I knew was not Edward's, floated through.

Satan twirled around, gashing my throat anymore, but not enough to kill me or make me bleed to death, well, I would survive for now.

I squinted at a small light that was growing bigger until I saw who was standing there.

"Charles?" I asked in disbelief. Who would ever think that he would be my knight in shining armor?

"Ah, Charles. Welcome home." Satan told him.

"Home?" I asked, confused, and then realizing it. "You were working for him too? You're a traitor!" I shouted out at him.

He looked at me, apology in his eyes. "Let her go, Dick, she's had enough torture." He turned to Satan. I was thinking he had just insulted him, but then realized that was his real name. I burst out laughing, even though it hurt my neck like crazy.

"This isn't about torture, Charles. This is about getting the magic we all crave."

He shook his head. "The magic hasn't been your good friend, Dick. Let it go."

The way Charles said that made me think he was, like, addicted too it, like drugs.

"The magic is everything!" he shouted.

Charles walked over too me and released my chains. He gave me a sad smile as he wiped the blood off my neck with his finger, smelt it, then shook his head.

"Leave, now."

"NO!" Sa- Dick (chuckle) shouted at us.

He pushed me through the door.

"GO!" he shouted at me.

I shook my head at him. "Come with me. You don't need this, Charles. You can have a good life…"

He shook his head. "No. Not anymore. This is my home. This is my life. I won't let any harm come to another living person as long as I am here." He promised.

I placed a hand on his cheek and then kissed it.

"Thank you." I said, crying.

He pushed me through the door without another word, and I was left with hundreds of corridors. I groaned and started running down different corridors, trying to remember if I had seen any of them before.

When I was further enough away that I couldn't hear Dick's (giggle) screams, I started to fast walk, actually looking at my position.

"Two doors down and too your left." A voice came from beside me.

I spun around quickly, to see Steve.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He began. He was evil, which was why he was down here. "I never meant for you too get hurt."

I nodded at him. I was never going to forgive him, but I was thankful that he was trying to get me to believe he wasn't all bad.

I took his directions, though, somehow still trusting him, and I reached a dead end with stairs. I climbed them, and then pressed my hand against the lock. It opened, and I stepped into the fresh, clear air.

I fell onto the grass, glad that I was seeing it, feeling it again.

"Bella." Someone whimpered, and I knew who it was instantly.

"She gave her life for us." Another voice said in disbelief.

I ran to the voices. Was I really that close to the Cullen house?

I wasn't. Edward and Carlisle had not moved from where they sat, just a couple a bushes away.

"Suicide." Edward spat. "She should have left us down there. I just lost my best friend, the love of my life…"

I saw them, but chose to hide from behind a bush. Carlisle had a hand placed on Edward's back in a comfort, although I was sure he was in disbelief.

I smiled, a plan forming in my head that would make me…less psychopathic than it seemed now, even though it wasn't my real intensions.

"Did you really think that I would go to the deepest pits of hell without thinking of an escape plan?" I said from within the bushes, earning me a surprised twirl from both men. I was so lying, but they didn't have to know that. Ever..

"Bella?" Edward asked in disbelief, standing up with a smile growing slowly on his face. It wasn't going to be full without my answer.

I smiled at him. "No, I'm having an out-of-body experience." I told him sarcastically, holding out my arms for one of his bone crunching hugs. He smiled fully and hugged me.

I gasped. "Fragile." I gasped. "Fragile human."

He dropped me instantly and looked me in the eyes. "I knew there was something different about you." He said, and then stroked the blade cut on my neck. "That close?" he asked, almost pained.

I nodded, taking his hand but leaving it on my neck. He would have been crying if that was physically possible.

I crushed my lips too his, as strong as I could, and let myself fold up in his embrace.

I had almost died. My power was drained as a Princess angel. Then as an angel.

God, so much had happen. Why did it sound very fast? What was it, like, an hour? No, not even. Half an hour? Not even.

A quarter of an hour.

God, time really_ doesn't _fly when you aren't having fun.

**YAY! She's alive! We like that she's alive! Right? **

**If not, or if you do, review!!!**

**I ain't stressing that so much anymore, but I still like to read them. Every review makes me smile, and my grandma catches me and looks at me funny.**

**Especially messages from Bubbles! Get better, Bubbles! Hospitals suck!**

**Sorry this one was so late, but I had to help my grandma move into her new house yesterday, and all that, so I really didn't have time. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**I found out something today that just made me laugh for no apparent reason.**

**Did you know that when something is transported by car its called 'shipment' and when something travels by ship, its called 'cargo'??? I know right! Who was the idiot who thought it was a good idea to confuse the crap out of people!!**

**If you have experienced something along the lines of this, that just needs to be heard, send it in and I'll post it for people to read! Yay! Go me! Lol lol lol.**

**Just read Fallen by Lauren Kate last night. Took me a total of three hours to read it, it was such a good book, but leaves you with a major cliff hanger. So I suggest if you were thinking about reading that book, then wait until somewhere near September. That's when the next book comes out.**

**Over and out.**

**~Lauren**


	19. EPOV 15 minutes moves by so slowly

**Okay this is a very short chapter, but I think it deserves to be put on its own. It's Edward's pain of Bella leaving.**

**Enjoy :-)**

EDWARD POV

How many times must my world stop before it begins again?

She had just given life for us. She had died, for real this time. She wouldn't be coming back.

I could hear Alice's thoughts from within the house, and Bella's plan played over and over.

She was human.

She should have had a full human life. She should have grown up, fell in love, got married, have a child…

It hurt to think of her with anyone else but me, it was definitely hard, but she deserved more than death. I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist.

"Suicide." I told Carlisle who was sitting next to me. "She should have left us down there. I just lost my best friend, the love of my life…" I cut myself off. I couldn't think of that. I would be with her soon, I would go to the Volturi…

The Volturi was dead.

Well, I would find a way. For Bella.

"Did you really think that I would go to the deepest pits of hell without thinking of an escape plan?" Bella's voice came from behind me, and I shot up immediately.

The first thing about Bella wasn't the fact she was alive, which I wasn't certain she was. I mean she was an angel, she could have come back…

But the slash along her neck.

That only proved my point further. She carried the scars from battle on her way up to heaven. She would definitely go to heaven.

I wanted to suck that blood, but something was holding me back. God, it was so sweet, but not like before. Carlisle was next to be, and I could hear his warnings in his head.

_If you love her, you will resist._

I nodded in a tiny jerky motion, only meant for him.

"Bella?" I asked, squinting to see if she was real. She wasn't glowing, so I was sure Alice had been right and she was human, but that didn't mean she was alive.

A smile was increasing on my face, I could feel it. Carlisle was saying that she was real in his head, and I trusted him.

"No, I'm having an out-of-body experience." She smiled at me, then opened her arms out for a hug.

I wasted to time. Lightening speed, I hugged, and she was gasping something, so let her down. I couldn't hear what she was saying, I was so happy to see her.

Then the blood from her neck took over me again, and I couldn't help but stroke it. Her skin, her touch, was enough to keep me in control. I would never kill her, never hurt her, ever.

"That close?" he asked.

She took my hand and held it too her neck and nodded. She didn't seem happy too admit it, but I would rather that over her death.

I loved her. There was no denying that. I never did, but, thanks to her, I wasn't sure I could leave her. She was human, she needed a human life, but I could share that with her, couldn't I? I hoped so, but I really doubted it.


	20. Cool it, hot! hot! hot! hot!

**BELLA POV**

**I don't know what I was expecting when I returned to the house, but it sure wasn't this. I wasn't expecting a big fanfare of 'praise the hero, Bella', but I really didn't want everyone to ignore me.**

**When we arrived home, Edward disappeared out the door immediately, Rosalie gave me a scary, evil smirk, a small, meaningless thank you, then left, Emmett giving me a small smile and followed after her. **

**Carlisle squeezed me shoulders and Esme grinned at me warmly, at least they were kind enough to me. **

**Jasper was quiet, like normal, but Alice was about to burst her top. She ran upstairs, and Jasper sighed and followed her.**

**I did a sigh of my own and followed her. I had no clue what I did wrong, but if I was ever going to find out quickly, it would be from Alice.**

**I knocked on her door awkwardly and pushed it open just a bit to peek into her room. "Alice?" I whispered.**

**The door flew open, and Alice chucked me, literally, on the bed. I sat down with a thump.**

**She was rubbing her temples with three fingers on each side.**

"**What's wrong with everyone?" I asked her, trying to get her to think I was ignoring the fact she was also angry with me. **

"**My god, Bella, if you only knew…" she started, then turned on me and shouted. "If you only knew how important you were!" she would have been in tears if it were possible, I didn't need to be an angel to know that. "You are so stupid! Bella! Stupid! You and Carlisle are the core of this whole family! Why the hell would you risk your life just so there was a**_** possibility **_**that they would come back?!"**

**I said nothing in her rant.**

"**You are so selfish!" she screamed at me, and I lost.**

"**Selfish? Really?" I shouted back at her. "Well I'm sorry for bringing back your brother! I'm sorry for bringing back your father! Maybe I should have stopped being so **_**selfish**_** and just **_**let them die**_**!" **

**I got up from her bed and pushed my way past a frozen with anger Alice. I shoved the door open and slammed it with as much force as a human could. **

**Alice followed me. "I'm not finished with you, Bella!" she screamed at me from the top of the stairs. I was at the bottom.**

"**Yeah?" I asked, turning on her. "Well I'm finished with you, **_**Alice**_**."**

**Carlisle and Esme were still sitting on the couch. There was not one doubt in my mind that they had just heard all that. I didn't care, not anymore. I was ticked off.**

**I stormed outside and saw Rosalie and Emmett there. They had come down the stairs. Rose looked at me.**

**She was getting worked up, and Emmett held her back.**

"**Rose, Shh…" he shushed her.**

**She was still staring at me. "You're so…"**

"**Rose!" Emmett yelled softly, placing a hand on her mouth. I nodded him in thanks and walked off. I needed to take a breather, we all did.**

**I walked off into the forest. I found a tree that had been blown over, making a perfect seat just a couple of kilometres from the house. I sat back on it, and sighed.**

"**You really shouldn't be out here." Edward voice came, and I looked for him, my eyes widening when I looked up finally and saw he was off of a branch.**

"**There was no where else to go." I told him. "It seems like almost everyone is picking fights with me."**

**He fell to the ground right in front of me and took a seat next to me.**

"**Well now I'm going to pick a fight with you." He told me lightly.**

**I hung my head. "Was it really that bad? Me saving your life? And Carlisle's? Did I actually do something wrong?"**

**He sighed and took my hand, kissing it before letting it drop in his lap. "Everyone just needs too cool off. I mean, you did almost die as a sacrifice."**

"**Then why aren't you pissed of at me?" I asked, more asking is he **_**was**_** pissed at me.**

**He stroked my cheek with his hand that wasn't in mine. "Because I could never be mad at you." He said. "But you turned human for me, why won't you do it for yourself?"**

**I groaned and leant back, looking up at the sky and moving his hand away from my face. "Please, Edward, not this again."**

"**Why won't you even consider keeping your human stage?"**

**I looked back at him, shocked. "You don't know." I told myself more than him. "Edward, I have to stay like this. There isn't anymore magic for me. You can only be an angel once."**

**His eyes seemed to lighten, which made me annoyed. "So you can have your normal life?" he asked.**

**I groaned again. "Edward, please. I need you for eternity. I couldn't risk Satan getting my powers, but please, I need you." **

**I leaned into his shoulder, and he stroked my arm, leaning into me.**

"**I can't do that." He said.**

"**Edward, some time, something is going to separate us. A disease, an illness, old age," I told him. "And the only solution is to change me. I can't loose you again."**

"**Changing you isn't a solution, it's a tragedy." He said.**

"**Why are you so stubborn?" I asked lightly, trying to get him off the topic of my soul doom.**

"**Why are you?"**

"**Touché." I laughed.**

**We were silent then, and it wasn't awkward. It was never awkward with Edward. I love him, he loved me. It was a perfect balance.**

"**Sometimes I plan on disappearing." He said suddenly. "I know it would be best for you, for me not being in your life, the way I am. You could live a perfectly normal life, Bella. Why do you make it so hard?"**

**I took a deep breath in. "Because I know my limits. And I don't think I could live in a world where you weren't a part of it." I told him, suddenly scared of this topic. I didn't want to talk about him leaving. I sighed and snuggled closer to him, although it was cold and wet, and he was even colder. "I love you. That will never change, as much as you might want it too, or whatever." I placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at me. "And I've made my decision. I will not be left behind because of your theory."**

"**And if I won't give you what you want?" he asked, challenging me.**

"**Then Carlisle will. I've already talked to him about it."**

**Anger flashed in his eyes, but when I ducked my head into his shoulder again, he relaxed again and wound his arms around me.**

"**So you're really not angry at me?" I asked, once again changing the subject.**

**He sighed. "You risked everything just to save me and my father. I could never be angry with you for making that sacrifice."**

"**well Alice seems to think that I was being selfish." I told him.**

"**I'll talk to her." He said, giving me a reassuring hug.**

**I knew she would cool down, but seriously, why would she just go off at me like that?**

**Some questions may never find an answer, but I would make it my mission in life to find this one, whatever question it was.**

**EDWARD POV**

**Alice wasn't in a very good mood with Bella, I heard, but she was cooling down, although she thinks she doesn't regret anything that she said – uh – screamed at Bella.**

**We sat on the couch watching a movie while Esme prepared something for Bella to eat, even though she had insisted she wasn't hungry.**

**I was nervous about something, something that I didn't even trust my thoughts with. I knew now I could never leave Bella, there was just no way, but I still wanted her to have her human life, so I was never going to take that away.**

**But I had planned something a little special for her, again, something I didn't trust with my thoughts.**

**I left Bella on the couch and made my way up to my bedroom, which now had a large king size bed for Bella. I grabbed my guitar and pick and sat down on the bed and practiced. **

**I had written a song for Bella, a very special one.**

**And I hoped this would all turn right, because it could mean my happiness.**

**Not to be selfish.**

**BELLA POV**

**Alice and everyone had cooled down when we got back, which was a relief, but one problem soon followed with another.**

**I was starting to worry about Edward after he didn't come out of his room for the next eight days. Sometimes I heard talking in there, sometimes music, but I had no idea what he was doing up there. **

**When I heard a guitar playing, walking slowly and skeptically up the stairs. As I grew closer to the door, the music stopped and I sighed, knocking softly.**

"**Edward?" I half whispered. **

"**Come in." a voice came from within the door, and I hesitantly pushed open the door. Edward was lying on his bed, reading Wuthering Heights.**

**He looked at me and smiled. "Bella." He greeted me, sitting up and offering me a seat next to him. This was unusual behaviour from him. Was he still mad at me, even though he told me he wasn't?**

"**What's going on?" I asked, not as a greeting, but really meaning it. "I haven't seen you in days."**

**His eyebrows buried together, and as quick as he leaped off the bed and checked out the window, he returned beside me.**

"**What have you been doing up here? Everyone's starting to get worried. Jasper even said you were feeling something…..intensely, but he wouldn't tell me what it was you were feeling. Are you okay?"**

**He sighed, placing a hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry, Bella, I guess time just got away from me. I mean, this has to be perfect…"**

"**What has to be perfect?" I asked quickly, and he realized his mistake.**

**He shook his head. "Later, you'll know." He said, stretching his arms above his head although I knew he didn't need to stretch. He was a vampire, duh.**

**I let out a big gust of breath. "Well, I don't think you should miss out on anymore school, so I would consider talking to your family instead of being stuck in your room all day."**

**Well, I tried not to make it sound harsh, but it came out worse than I had imagined it, so I added, "Everyone's worried about you." **

"**Actually, I do need Alice's help. So-"**

**He was interrupted with a scream, Alice's, and he grimaced.**

"**OH EDWARD!" she screamed up the stairs, running in a blur that I could no longer follow and hugged her brother. Edward laughed awkwardly.**

"**Alice, I know he doesn't need to breathe, but give a guy he's space." I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**She pulled away from him. "I already told everyone. Oh, my god this is going to be so…" she looked at me. "Good. Absolutely good."**

**I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I don't need to be an angel to know this is about me, Alice. I'm not as oblivious as you're giving me credit for."**

**She shrugged and pushed me out of the room, slamming the door in my face. I sighed and made my way down the stairs where everyone was waiting. Emmett had an unusually large grin on.**

"**What's going on, Emmett?" I asked skeptically.**

**He shrugged, although impossibly the grin grew larger. I rolled my eyes at him and walked past, out into the garden where Esme was working. **

"**Hey Esme, why's everyone so worked up?" I asked her kneeling down to lean my back on one of the trees that I had fixed up for her earlier before.**

**She looked at me and smiled warmly. "I wouldn't worry about that, Bella. Everything's just a little crazy now."**

"**So he isn't mad at me?" **

**She laughed. "No, I wouldn't imagine."**

**I talked to Esme for quite a while, while she planted some bulbs for the new season. I felt helpless now, since I couldn't put them into blossom for her like I could before.**

**We were talking into the wee hours of the night, until all the bugs came out and it was time to go inside. We walked through the door, but Alice stopped me from coming inside. She pointed towards the forest and said a single word before closing the door.**

"**Meadow."**

**In confusion, I wanted to know more, but I shrugged when my senses came to me. I was guessing she was talking about the meadow in the forest, and my best guess was to go there, so I sighed and started walking.**

**I wasn't sure I was going the right way, especially because down the track something was glowing, but decided to check it out anyway.**

**And I walked in on the meadow; lighten with the silent glow of hundreds of candles circling the meadow. It was breath taking, and I actually had to hold onto a tree to stop from falling to the ground in shock.**

"**Oh, my god." I whispered in shock.**

**Edward stepped into the light, and I just starred at him, a smile planted permanently on my face.**

"**What is all this?" I whispered, but I knew he heard me.**

**He walked silently up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, as light as a feather. He starred me straight in the eyes, and I knew this was where I wanted to be forever.**

**Now there was just that stubborn fact of him not taking away my soul…**

"**What needs too be perfect." He mumbled loud enough for me too hear.**

**I swallowed a gulp full of saliva as I followed him to the middle of the circle, sitting down on a dark golden mat. I sat down on it, and he went somewhere, reappearing in less than a second with a guitar. Was he really going to play to me? Would I hyperventilate? God I hope not.**

"**Edward…" I started to protest. This wasn't really necessary. I love him regardless of anything.**

"**Please." He said. "Let me."**

**He started strumming the guitar, and I was totally mesmerized. He had no need to look at where his fingers were, he just looked into my eyes, and I ducked my head, embarrassed. He laughed softly, then looked at his guitar and mumbled something.**

"**I need you to look at this," he mumbled, holding me a piece of paper. "And I want you too sing."**

**Before I could object, he started for me, just so I could get the feel of the song, and then let me go. It seemed to flow effortlessly. He took over at some parts, but I joined in anyway.**

_**Bella -**_

_**She said, I was seven when you were nine,**_

_**Edward-**_

_**I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky,**_

_**Those pretty lights,**_

_**And our daddy's used to joke about the two of us,**_

_**Growing up and falling in love, **_

_**And our mamma's smiled,**_

_**And rolled their eyes,**_

_**And said Oh, my, my, my**_

_**Bella-**_

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree,**_

_**You could beat me up,**_

_**You were bigger than me,**_

_**You never did, you never did**_

_**Edward-**_

_**Take me back when the world was one white light,**_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried,**_

_**Just two kids,**_

_**You and I**_

_**Oh, my, my, my, my**_

_**Bella-**_

_**Well I was sixteen when suddenly,**_

_**I wasn't that little girl you used to see,**_

_**But your eyes still shined,**_

_**Like pretty lights **_

_**And our daddy's used to joke about the two of us,**_

_**We never believed we'd really fall in love,**_

_**And our mamma's smiled, **_

_**And rolled their eyes**_

_**And said oh, my, my, my**_

_**Edward-**_

_**Take me back to the creek as we turned up,**_

_**Two am riding in your truck,**_

_**And all I need, **_

_**Is you next to me,**_

_**Bella-**_

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight,**_

_**Slamming them doors without kissing goodnight, **_

_**You stayed outside,**_

_**Till the morning light,**_

_**Oh, my, my, my, my**_

_**A few years are gonna come around,**_

_**We were sitting in our favourite spot in town,**_

_**And you looked at me,**_

_**Got down on one knee**_

**As we sung this, since there wasn't much guitar here, he handed me a box, and I gasped as he smiled. I flipped it open as he sung, and tears ran down my face in happiness. He looked at me questionably.**

"**Will you marry me Bella?" he asked.**

**I swallowed back my tears, trying to come up with something romantic, but nothing would come out of my mouth, so I just nodded. He smiled back and continued.**

_**Took me back to the time where we walked down the isle,**_

_**Our whole town came, **_

_**And our mamma's cried,**_

_**You said I do, and I did too,**_

_**Take me home where we met so many years before,**_

_**We were rock our babies on the very front porch,**_

_**After all this time,**_

_**You and I **_

**I started to add my own little bit that I was thinking in my head, and he played along.**

_**Well I'll be eighty seven; you'll be eighty nine,**_

_**I'll still look at you like that stars that shine in the sky,**_

_**Oh my, my, my**_

**I was laughing and crying at the same time, and Edward mocked me, pulling me into a hug. **

"**Oh…" he joked, and I squatted him away playfully, wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him.**

"**I hate you for making me cry, Edward Cullen." I mumbled into his ear, and he laughed, squeezing me tighter.**

"**I love you, Bella, for making me feel this way." He mumbled back, and instantly felt guilty for saying that, but we both laughed and pulled out of our hug, him smiling at me like the best friend he was. So I ducked my head into his shoulder.**

**I tried everything to get me back to normal, even fanning myself with my hands. When I had finally regained control, Edward decided it was a great time to place the ring on my finger, in an attempt to make me cry again. It didn't work, but it did make me make out with him for quite a while, which I knew he liked.**

"**Definitely worth the not seeing you for eight days." I told him breathlessly when he let me have a breath.**

**He laughed more that night than I had ever heard him before.**

**I was happy, but something was off. Did he not say that he was thinking of leaving? Did this mean he wasn't? Would he change me? Or was he expecting me to grow old?**

**What was the answer to the man question that ran through my head while I placed a smile on my face?**


	21. Bella's end

I kept humming the tune to myself. It was quite catchy. I was trying to memorize the words, but they did not flow as easily through my mind than most others.

"BELLA! PLEASE! YOU'VE GOTTA LET ME DO THE WEDDING! PWEEASE!" Alice shouted at me as i got home. Apparently, this was why everyone was so worked up.

I laughed. "Alice..."

"YAY!"

"That wasn't a yes!"

"No, but it will be!" she squealed.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Edward laughed from behind me, squeezing me around the waist.

"Let's see the ring." Alice grinned, taking my left hand to show a beautiful, emerald on my ring finger. Her eyes widened. I tried to snatch my hand away, so hard that it would probably leave a bruise, but she didn't seem to notice. I huffed to myself. I liked being strong.

"Sooo....when and where?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"When and where are you going to get married!?" she whined. "You haven't made your decision yet so i can't see anything!"

I finally snatched my han away and put it on my forehead. "Oh, my god, _Alice_."

She grinned.

But that grin did not last long. Her face moved quickly into shock, followed by her body slamming me into a wall. Oh i was going to be a giant bruise in the morning. No more worry about my hand.

The window in the kitchen smashed, and everyone froze.

"Get out of here." she whispered to me intensely.

I was only too happy to comply.

The whole Cullen family instantly went into defense mode. They lined up in front of me, cutting me from the danger. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were up front, while Carlisle and Esme were ready to compromise. Rosalie was at my side, shoving me to the back door.

"C'mon, human." she hissed.

This felt wrong, them protecting me. They were weak, i was weak. This couldn't end well.

"Where you goin', human?" an unfamilier voice came from within the forest we were about to run into.

"Who are you? What do you want?" i shouted, Rosalie slapping her hand to her forehead.

A mna stepped out from within the forest, someone i didn't know. He had a glint in his eye, something i hadn't see before. But yet it reminded me of something.

Evil.

"Come here, Bella." he cooed. "And i wont have to kill your family."

"You can't kill us." Rosalie laughed. But at that instant, someone grabbed her, covering her mouth. She tried to escape, but shockingly, it was stronger than her. He, was stronger than her. Whoever he was.

Panic shot up inside of me. I hadn't felt this in almost a hundred years.

I was held in shock, my feet planted in place. This was my family.

"Let them go." i croaked.

The man laughed. "Come on. My master needs that power, Bella. Give it here. Then i'll let them go."

"I-I-" i couldn't talk.

He sighed impatiently.

"Fine then, i'll just have to take them myself."

I took some steps back while Rosalie was trying to shout at him, or me, i couldn't tell. I was about to faint with fear. Stupid human emotions.

He grinned, and in a second, he was by my side, hands placed on my head and neck, preparing to snap it. I screamed and thrashed against his hold, surprisingly able to get out of it. He growled, then punched me in the eye. I stumbled back, falling down. BIG BRUISE TOMORROW!

I laid on the ground, holding my eye. He knelt down before me, grinning. Everything was going fuzzy. I could only just realise that Rosalie had been able to escape. And i could only just realise he hit me over the head, making me black out before i slipped into unconsciousness.

EDWARD POV

I could see in Rosalie's mind what had happened while we were battling off some creepy weirdos. Bella was out there, unconscious, while Rosalie was defending her. We had finished the battle in here, and i was heading out. I needed to help her.

I ran with my family out to the edge of the forest. I was praying the entire time that she was alright. Stupid human fragility. Lot's of 'if onlys' were playing in my head.

As soon as i saw Bella, i ran harder than i ever had and picked her up in my arms. She was limp, but breathing. Her blood was rushing under her skin, a good sign, although i was trying not to focus on that.

"Bella," i said her name, pained. I stroked her cheek while Carlisle made examinations on her. "Bella, you're going to be fine. You just have to wake up. Bella. Wake up."

Carlisle gave me a sad smile. "Edward," he said sincerly. "She's not well. She took a good strike to the head."

My eyes started to sting. No. She couldn't die. She just couldn't. She was everything to me.

Alice started to sob tearlessly from behind me, but i only just realised. I was starring at Bella.

"She might be okay," he told me. "But we need to get her back."

I nodded silently and picked up her body - no, i wouldn't think of her that way - i picked up Bella.

What would happen if she were dead? How would i live on? There was no Volturi anymore, and i was sure that none of my family would kill me. Would i have to find trouble with some other vampire? Or would i just have to live a long, sad life?

Would i ever be right again?


	22. No hope

_**LIFE OR DEATH! You MUST read! **_

_**Seriously, I'm not joking! This is a plead for my life! Sorry I didn't get the chapters out! Please don't kill me!! School just started which means, for me, the beginning of grade nine AND I'M STILL ONLY THIRTEEN! I have been stressing so much about all my assignments. My Dad is putting a ton of pressure on me to do advance English and advanced Math. I have eight assignments due on the same day.**_

_**I'm freaking out.**_

_**I will try to get more chapters out. I mean, I still have time, I think. It depends whether it gets worse or not. I'm really hoping it gets better or at least stays like this.**_

_**Man, my new timetable sucks. All my advanced stuff is all piled into three days. That's a lot of work for a person like me! **_

_**Trying to calm down….breathe in and out….**_

_**That's better. Okay so I will try to get more out. I need some reviews so please do that too….and….yeah. Come Easter break I'll be fine.**_

_**Don't worry about me.**_

_**Lauren**_

EDWARD POV

No hope. No chance. All my fault.

Bella's face was alive, peaceful, yet not awake. Carlisle couldn't assure me of anything, which he said was a good thing, if you looked at it the right way. He couldn't assure me there was no hope for her. He couldn't assure me that she would die, not that that was reassurance. But then, he couldn't say anything. All he could do for her was to keep her alive and breathing. Perhaps she would come around by herself.

I stroked her hand, my fingers pausing on the ring. She was meant to be my wife. My fiancée at the very least. What if she died? No. I didn't know what I would do.

"She may come around," Carlisle told me. "But I'm not sure what state she'll be in. She could be completely brain dead," he paused to look at my pained face. He gave me a sad smile. "or she may just have a couple of setbacks."

"Setbacks?" I asked.

He twitched his mouth sadly. "I'm sorry, Edward."

I sighed, defeated. "It's all my fault." I told him. "I should have been with her."

"There's nothing you could have done. Rosalie tried her hardest-"

"I know." I cut in. "I just wish I could have done _something_. I love her, Carlisle. I don't know how long I can last without her."

He patted my back. "Lets not think of that yet. Her chances of surviving are increasing as we speak. She may very well live again."

"Setbacks." I reminded him.

He sighed. "They may change her completely of who she is. The worse she is, the more chance she wont be back to normal. Let her mind heal itself, Edward. We'll see."

"Does Alice still not see anything?" I asked him.

"You'll know before me." He reminded me.

I shrugged. "Thanks Carlisle. For trying."

He patted my back again. "Its what I'm here for, son."

He walked away, his head sagging a little bit. I turned my focus and attention back on Bella. I only wished she could give me some sign to whether she was okay. A hand squeeze. A smile. Something to let me know she was okay.

If she was okay, I knew it would be sudden. A flicker of the eyes would be my only indication, like she just did…

She flickered her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked, disbelieving my eyes.

I shouted out to my family as her eyes slowly started to open. Carlisle was in first, checking to make sure she was okay. He checked her pulse and whatnot. Honestly, I didn't pay attention. I was just so thrilled that she was awake. She seemed a little disoriented at first.

"Bella? Are you okay? How do you feel?" Carlisle questioned.

I would never forget the next words that were out of her mouth. It changed everything. I made me wonder why she would say something like that. Was she joking? Was there something wrong with her? But one thing was definitely certain…

"Who's Bella?"

She didn't know who she was.

Bella underwent another examination by Carlisle. My whole family moved out of the room, apart from me, to give her some privacy. She smiled at me at any possible time, but I was sure it was just to be polite.

To a complete stranger who she's known her whole life.

But in a weird way, she was still Bella. She knew quite a bit about general knowledge, like the normal Bella did, but it was people and her life that was gone. Carlisle was the only person Bella knew right now.

"Well, it seems to be amnesia." Carlisle told me. "Which you can count as a relief. Amnesia is only temporary. The memories will come back over time as the access point becomes clearer. Certain things can trigger memories to come back quicker."

I did breathe a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. She didn't know me.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I nodded to him.

He smile back, then gestured Bella to come to him. She jumped off the kitchen bench where he had been examining her. She smiled at me, but in an uncertain, weird way. Her eyebrows were buried together.

"Bella," Carlisle smiled at her. "This is Edward. Edward Cullen."

She held out her hand enthusiastically. "Hello, Edward. I'm Bella."

I took her hand hesitantly. "Hello Bella."

Her smile disappeared at my touch and she looked at me in that funny way again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Why was I being so formal? She knew me as me, not me as formal me. In common sense, it was probably best for her that I act like myself. I knew that. So why was I acting strange.

"I know you from somewhere." She stated.

I let myself hope. "Really?" I asked.

"I think…I…I think I…I think I trust you." She told me as if she wasn't sure of it herself. "Why?"

I stumbled.

"Bella lets not overwhelm him _too_ much." Carlisle joked.

I rolled my eyes. She was the one who shouldn't be overwhelmed, not me.

She grinned at Carlisle. "Of course."

"Are you ready to meet your family?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath in. "Yeah I guess. I hope they like me."

He laughed. "I think that they will."

She shrugged. "You can never be sure."

He smiled as he went to the door and ordered my family in one at a time. Esme was first, of course. She smiled warmly at Bella.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme." She smiled, holding out her hand for a soft shake.

"Hello Esme." Bella smiled.

Esme took a step further and hugged her. Bella was very surprised, but hugged her back politely, so pleased that she approved of her.

"Get ready for the worst." Carlisle warned her lightly. Apparently, she didn't catch the lightness.

"He will not like me?"

He laughed. "Of course he will. He'll just like you _to _much."

She brightened at the idea.

Carlisle sighed and said Emmett's name out the door. He bounded in the room, a grinned placed on his face.

"Bella!" he shouted, running up to her at human speed and swept her up for a big bear hug. Carlisle, Esme and I instantly tensed, but Bella laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey Emmett." She grinned, and then stopped. "Emmett. Emmett." She tested, and then brightened. "Emmett!" she squealed hugging him again. "I remember you! Emmett! Ah!"

He laughed too. "Welcome back, sis. Now you just need to remember yourself."

She sighed. "You think it's easy."

He winked. "Do you remember your boyfriend yet? Oh I'm sorry, should I say, fiancée?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "I'm _engaged_? _Really_? With _who_?"

He scoffed. "Oh burn. How do you remember me and not E-?"

"Let's not overwhelm her, Emmett." I cut in.

He looked at me, and widened his eyes in realization. "Gotcha." He winked, and then turned back to Bella.

"Call me if you need anything." He said to Carlisle and Bella before walking out the door. Through it, I heard him boasting about Bella remembering him. Perfect. I would get a beating for this later on. And Bella would too. But not by me. Never by me.

So that's how it went down. One by one, my family would come through the door and introduce themselves, and Bella would put on a polite smile and greet them. I could tell she was tired and just wanted too sleep after Alice came in, her usual chirpiness. I placed a hand on a surprised Bella's back.

"Carlisle, I'm going to get her some rest. She looks like she about to faint."

'You know I'm right here." She said. This was like Bella back then. Before. Before any of the magic, before any of the lies. She would say things that offend her, but she doesn't mind. She will smile and play along, but she will make herself known. This was the Bella I fell in love with.

"I know that." I smiled at her. "I'm just making sure it's okay with Carlisle."

"I don't want to be a burden." She said.

Carlisle laughed. "Of course not, Bella. Please, this is your home. Make the most of it."

There wasn't much argument. I guessed she hadn't recovered that part of her mind yet. Her stubbornness was still lurking there though. She didn't like that she was center of attention, but she knew she needed it.

"Okay," Bella sighed. "Thank you, Carlisle, for taking care of me."

Carlisle grinned. "Anytime, Bella. Have a good rest."

She nodded to him before I took her out of the kitchen, passing everyone in the lounge room who said their goodnights. She remembered Emmett, but it was obvious she did not remember about us being vampires.

When she past Emmett, she did something extraordinary. Even as her normal self she had not told me about this.

A secret handshake.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as they did their shake, which was a lot similar to the one Bella and I used to do, I noticed. I ended with them both pretending to sneeze in their hands and run the 'boogers' along each other's arms. It was disgusting and cool at the same time, even though there wasn't anything on their hands.

I led Bella to our…sigh…her room. Her mouth formed a small, delicate 'o' as she saw my music.

"This is all mine?" she asked, inspecting it. She pressed play on the stereo and Debussy played through the room. She smiled. "This is nice."

I nodded. "Debussy to this."

"That rings a bell." She said. "It's lovely."

I smiled. "This is where you'll be sleeping." I pointed to the bed and her eyes widened, just like the first time. "Call out if you need anything. Shower's down the hall. And I'll have Alice come and help you with anything you need."

She swallowed and completely changed the subject. "I told you before I trusted you." She said immediately after I had finished. "You never told me why."

I shrugged, although it pleased me that she would want to know the answer so bad. "We go back a long way." I told her.

She looked surprised. "Really? How long?"

"A while."

"How long is a while?" she pressed.

"Long enough to know that you're going to pass out in four seconds." I told her.

"I will not." She sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Have a good rest Bella. You're brain needs to be running on all cylinders."

She took a double take. "My brain has cylinders? How many? How do I know if they're running?"

I laughed. "Just rest yourself." I told her. "Goodnight."

She smiled. "Goodnight…Edward."

I starred at her for a moment more, taking her in. She had changed, she wasn't my Bella anymore. My mind feared that this could be permanent. I had lost her once; no way would I be able to loose her again.

I shut the door softly in front of me. It clicked, and I leaned back on it. I needed to relax. Carlisle didn't think this was permanent. She would be fine. Everything would be okay. I would get my Bella back. We would get married. She would grow old with me, and I would kill myself soon after her. Everything was going to be fine.

But then, another part of my mind pondered that maybe this was the push I needed, she needed. I could leave now. It wouldn't hurt her as much as if she remembered. Maybe one day she would remember, but by then it would have gotten the strength from being away from her, and I could press it, because it was what was best for her. Wasn't it?

I hung my head. Why was love so hard?! If there were no lies, no magic, no problems…my life would be perfect. I would have married her if I didn't get sick. We would have had a child. She had told me. So what if we had gotten murdered? We were together. We were the way we were back then.

Everything was great.

I shuffled downstairs to meet my family. They looked at me with concern as they saw me. They waited for my mood, a smile. Just something. I gave them a sad smile and shrugged. Not one of them pressed anything. They all understood.

I walked outside and was met with fresh air. I welcomed it.

"Edward?" her voice came from behind me. I spun around to see her standing there. But I only just put her to bed…!

"Yes?"

She walked up to me slowly. She placed a hand on the side of my cheek and looked into my eyes. I don't know what she was searching for, but she found it. She smiled softly and removed her hand; although I was begging her too keep it there, on the inside.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

She looked to the ground as she spoke. "I didn't get to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

She looked me in the eye. "For helping me. For not freaking out. For…everything. You said we go way back, I believe that now, because no one has this affect on me."

I raised an eyebrow, although I was tickled pink on the inside. "Affect?"

She blushed.

I laughed softly. "It's okay." I told her.

"Thanks." She whispered. She hesitated, and then kissed my cheek before walking quickly inside. I held my cheek. Well, I knew I would never get that again for a while, so I cherished it. I smiled. Bella was in there somewhere.

My hand never left my cheek that night. I was holding it there because it was trying to get away. That tingling feeling. The warm sense that my Bella was surfacing.

I love Bella Swan. And I was going to marry her. So what if it would get us killed. As soon as she remembered I loved her, I would marry her then and there, because life is too valuable to waste.

And Bella only had so much.


	23. Bella's Song

BELLA POV

I was around all these strange people, but I really didn't mind. I felt so safe with them, for some strange reason. I mean, yeah, I woke up with them, but what if they were completely insane? Telling me bogus stories? I doubted it fully, though, because it all fit, and it felt right.

Especially that Edward guy. I had no clue why I trusted everything he told me. Some insane reflex? Either way, I knew he and I went way back. I actually had sort of a crush on him, which was strange again. I could remember Emmett almost straight away, and following that was Carlisle and Esme. In that chain reaction, I also got Jasper and Alice, remembering the memory of them finding Carlisle and Esme. I actually had most of my memories back three weeks later, but I could not remember Edward. I tried super hard, but there was nothing. It was starting to give me a headache.

"You need to relax, Bella. You're straining yourself too hard." Esme came into the room as I looked over some of Edward's files. Journal pages mostly.

"I feel bad not remembering him." I told her, rereading the passage about me. Almost all the pages had something about missing me on them, so I knew that he was in my life, but as hard as I tried to remember, the harder it was to concentrate, and that just led to failure. Though, I never gave up. "Why can't I?!"

Esme sighed, placing a tray of food on the bedside table and can to sit next to me on the bed. She rubbed my back.

"He's obviously a big part of my life, Esme. I know he's your son. I know he's….who he is, but I don't see myself with him. I don't see any memories. I just don't…see him!" I cried in frustration, hanging my head.

"Bella all these things aren't just gonna come to you at once," Esme told me. "Yes, he was a big part of your life. Perhaps the biggest." I groaned but she continued. "So maybe something that big needs to come with time. You two are close enough that he would be willing to wait for you. You just need to find yourself again."

I fell back on my back. "Yeah well, finding myself has never been harder. And I would know that because I can remember myself and I can't remember him…" I groaned. "Why is memory lane the longest road ever?"

Esme patted my thigh. "Stop pushing yourself. Maybe hang out with Edward a little more…"

I huffed and she laughed. I shot up instantly and looked at her. Was she insane?

"How can you laugh? He could hate me for this. You seriously don't know how much I need him."

"Do you?"

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. "No." I admitted. "But it feels important. I have no clue about all these things I'm learning, but it's frustrating! I can't even remember his name when he's around. He probably has a girlfriend or something…"

I clamped my hand over my mouth. Did I seriously just say that?! "Let's pretend I just didn't just say that?" I pleaded.

She laughed. "You know, if you told him how you feel, he might feel the same way." She suggested, patting my leg again and standing from the bed.

"I really doubt it." I told her. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were pretending you didn't just say that."

I sighed impatiently, causing her to laugh.

"Yeah, he does." She told me. "You two are very close."

My heart plummeted. "Who is she?"

She smiled, looking down the hallway and back to me. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I grumbled at her while she laughed and walked out of the room. Edward replaced her in the doorway a moment later and he smiled.

"Ask me what?" he asked.

I rolled me eyes, smiling at him, and then fell back, once again, onto the bed.

I heard his footsteps come into the room. I felt the bed sink down under his weight. I rubbed my eyes before shooting back up. If I did that again, I was going to have abs.

"How you coming along?" he asked with concern and hope.

I sighed, annoyed that I would have to upset him again. "Sorry, I still can't…remember." I saw his eyes fall; although it wasn't as bad as the first time he had asked me. I knew his hope with slowly dwindling in me, which was my inspiration to remember him. I smiled at him softly. "For what it's worth, you're becoming more familiar. I really hate it that I can't remember you Edwin."

He smiled. "Edward." He corrected me.

I slammed my hand to my forehead. "Right, right, sorry."

He caught my hand. "It's okay." He told me, my eyes melting as he starred into them with his strong, topaz eyes.

We sat in comfortable silence for a little while longer before I thought I needed to ask him something.

"I hear a song in my head." I told him. "I know it sounds insane, but I can't get the tune out of my head. I don't know the words, although I have a small idea of what they go like. Do you have an idea? I know, like, two words in it, I think."

"What are they?" he asked, although it was empty words. I must be boring him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"Oh my, my, my." I told him.

His eyes shot straight to mine and hope lit up his whole face. He looked at me for a second, then grabbed my arms gently and tugged me towards the music room.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He closed the door behind me and turned on the light. Sitting in the middle was a piano and a guitar. I grabbed the guitar without permission and ran my hands over it. So familiar…

He started to play a melody on the piano that I recognized immediately. When a part I knew came up I muttered the words.

_Oh, my, my, my _I sung in harmony with him. He sung the chorus and it was all so familiar. I just listened to him play, joining in where I could, until the bridge. He starred at me and sung.

_A few years are gonna come around,_

_We're sitting at our favourite spot in town,_

_And you looked at me…_

I could remember the words. How did I know that!?

"Got down on one knee." I spoke, not sang. I looked at him for a moment, a sudden realization in my mind. I knew the words. I knew him. A bright light ticked in my head and it seemed like a gush of wind blew past me. I remembered! I remembered! But I would make him wait just that little while longer…

_Took me back to the time we walked down the isle,_

_Our whole town came,_

_And our mammas cried_

_You said I do, _

_And I did too_

_Took me home to the place we met so many years before,_

_We will rock our babies on the very front porch,_

_After all this time…_

_You and I_

"I'll be eighty seven you'll be eighty nine, I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky, oh my, my, my." I spoke. He starred at me, not sure what was happening. A slow smile spread across my face. "Edward?" I asked.

"Bella?" he asked back.

"I…I…"

And then everything went black.

_**Sorry! I know its short, but I felt this one had to have a chapter of its own. I will TRY to get more chapters out quicker, I know, sorry about that again.**_

_**Lauren**_


End file.
